


Behind the Scenes

by Taurnil



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: ...Did I mention there is sex?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assault, Blindfolds, Bondage, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Facials, Foot Fetish, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light BDSM, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Snowballing, Spanking, home-made porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a drunken night and a mad but adorable Irish Actor changed Dean O'Gorman's life... And not entirely for the better.</p><p>*Basically about 90% porn. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Things Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterballs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/gifts), [ThornyHedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/gifts).



> This is for Butterballs and ThornyHedge, along with all their porn :P I thought I owed them something. 
> 
> This is my first pure smut-piece in years so be kind. Criticise by all means, but please be kind. :-)

“Whatever happened to the legendary drinking habits of the Irish?” Dean asked, laughing as he helped his paralytic friend into his trailer. Aidan stumbled in, grasping onto the arm of the sofa.

“Oh yeah... Well...” He slurred. “Whatever happens... to your face!” Dean snorted, running over to grab Aidan before he crashed onto the floor.

“Come on Angel, let’s get you to bed.” Dean pulled Aidan’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, walking Aidan to bed. Well, he was walking; Aidan’s legs could barely work. The younger man leaned in nuzzling into his neck. Dean twitched. Instinctively he wanted to pull away but that would mean letting Aidan fend for himself.

“Thanks babe,” Aidan muttered, falling down onto the bed. “You take such good care of me.” He looked up at his friend with his puppy-dog eyes and charming grin.

“Well,” Said Dean quietly. “Somebody has to, since you can’t.” Aidan just snorted and grabbed a half-empty packet of fags from besides the bed, lighting one and inhaling deeply. He fell backwards, his head crashing against the pillow.

“Thanks Deano,” He said again. “You’re so sweet...” Dean turned away; knowing he probably wouldn’t hurt his friend by not listening to his drunken ramblings, and went to the kitchenette to get Aidan some water. He could not have been gone for longer than a minute, but by the time he returned Aidan had already removed his shirt and unbuttoned his trousers. Clearly he had no shame.

“Drink this,” Dean said calmly, handing Aidan the water. Aidan obeyed his on-screen brother and downed the water as quickly as he could before dropping the cup carelessly on the floor. Thank God Dean had the sense to get a plastic one. “Get some sleep Aid,” Dean whispered, as if he were trying to coax a scared cat in from the cold. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He then reached out to clasp Aidan’s shoulder but instead he felt a strong but tender hand wrap around his own.

“No Dean,” Aidan gasped. “Please stay, please stay with me.” Dean hesitated but did not pull his hand away. He really wanted to spend tonight in his own bed. They may not have had the earliest start the next morning but he still needed sleep. Then again Aidan would probably pass out in the next five minutes meaning he could slowly slip away. If his friend needed him the least he could do was stay for a little while longer. Dean sat down on the bed besides Aidan, not letting go of his hand. Aidan moaned softly and pulled Dean down to lie on the bed, his arms wrapping around his neck.

“I can um... Go sleep on the sofa then?” Dean asked, more than a little uncomfortable by Aidan’s closeness. He was used to being touchy-feely with his friend, but there was something about the arms wrapped around his body and the adorable face nuzzling his neck which made him think they were going a bit too far.

“Why?” Aidan replied. “There’s enough room here for both of us.” Before Dean could reply- or even take another breath, Aidan shoved him against the mattress and straddled him. Dean’s eyes widened in confusion as a pair of soft adorable lips crashed down against his own. The kiss was hard and shocking, but sent a strange bolt through Dean’s body. It took him more than a few moments to register what was happening.

“Stop it!” He cried when his senses returned to him. “Aidan get off me!” He tried to push his friend off but Aidan persisted, lowering his hips to grind against him.

“Come on Dean,” Aidan whispered into his ear. “It would be fun wouldn’t it; and I know it’s been a while for both of us.”

“Seriously!” Dean cried, trying once again to push Aidan back. This was so wrong. Even if he did want to, which he certainly did not, he could not take advantage of his young friend. Aidan was drunk; he didn’t know what he was doing. It would be wrong and perverted and... And... And there was a hand down the front of his trousers.

Dean kicked and finally shoved Aidan off him, the drunk-actor tumbling to the floor.

“No Aidan!” He cried. “Go to sleep!” Dean turned to leave before a pang of gilt stopped him. He sighed and reached down to pull Aidan up. “I’m sorry Hun,” He said, much more calmly. But Aidan didn’t seem too vexed by what had happened. With surprising strength he pushed Dean back down onto the bed and held his hips down, mouthing his cock through his tight jeans.

Dean cursed as he felt his body responding. He could not understand why Aidan was doing this. They were straight, both of them. Didn’t Aidan have a girlfriend? He tried again, his mind struggling against his cock, to push Aidan away.

“No Aidan!” He said. “I’m serious, we can’t do this. You’re not... Well _I’m_ not-“

“Come on Deano,” Aidan grunted, working Dean’s zip with his teeth. “I know how much you love to be gay...” Dean rolled his eyes despite his position. _When Love Comes_ and _Siren_ had often been the cause of many jokes amongst the cast. Although he had to say they have never been the cause of this before.

All coherent thought vanished from his mind when Aidan finally released his cock from its denim prison and wrapped his pretty mouth around it. Dean hissed at the sudden contact, slightly impressed by Aidan’s ability to take him so deep inside his throat. This clearly wasn’t his first time with a man. Lying back on the bed, Dean decided he was too drunk and too horny to stop Aidan. He had been right. It had been too long.

Dean reached down and grasped Aidan’s thick, dark curls, shoving his cock deeper down his throat. He was slightly surprised when Aidan didn’t gag, but he wasn’t going to question it now. Aidan moved his mouth up and down the shaft, his tongue running along the underside, occasionally drawing back to swirl and suckle around the sensitive head. He moaned loudly each time Dean thrust deeper inside his throat, the sensation driving him mad with need.

“Aidan...” Dean cried warily. “Stop Aidan, I’m going to... Ah!” Dean grasped Aidan’s head and pushed himself upwards, coming hard into his best friend’s mouth. Aidan coughed violently as Dean shot come down his throat. He swallowed it, savouring the taste of Dean.

Dean lay sated on Aidan’s bed, gasping for breath. That was by far the best blow-job he had ever received in his reasonably-short life. And it had come from Aidan Turner. His mind blanked for a short time, his vision slightly blurry. Or maybe he had fallen asleep for a short time. When he came to, he noticed that Aidan had robbed him of his trousers and underwear. He was now straddling him once more, working on his shirt buttons.

“Aidan...” He muttered. “Aidan please.” He truly did not know if he was asking him to stop or continue. Dean reached up to push him away but ended up caressing the soft, tanned skin. It was so smooth so perfect. Aidan moaned at the touch, lowering himself to Dean’s ear once more.

“I need you to fuck me Dean,” He whispered, wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock, stroking it back to life. “Hum, see Dean. You’re not that old, you’re young enough to rise for me when I need you.” He sped up his strokes just enough to make Dean gasp before lazily playing with his head, dragging an archers callous over it. “Your cock is so thick Dean, so thick and long. It would feel so good inside of me. Do you want to be inside of me? To thrust your huge cock inside me and make me scream, to watch me squirm and cry out, asking you to fuck me harder and deeper. I’d be your little bitch Dean. I’d just lye here on the bed, letting you take what you want from me, satisfying you in a way no-one else ever could. Do you want that you horny little Kiwi? Do you want that _brother?”_

Dean moaned, biting down on his lower lip. He could not believe the filth that was coming out of Aidan’s mouth. He did not know his friend had this depraved side to him. Then again why would he?

He whimpered as Aidan’s hand left him cock, his body cooling as it was left alone. Dean look up and saw the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Aidan Turner. Bent. Over. His legs spread wide and a tight entrance beckoning.

“Put your fingers in me Dean,” Aidan begged; his voice deep with arousal. Dean growled a deep noise he had never made before in his life, and pounced on Aidan, spreading his cheeks and burying his face in-between them. He smelt so clean and fresh. Dean let his tongue loose and prodded at Aidan’s hole, licking it gently. Here was something he was familiar with it since a few women he had been with enjoyed this sort of thing. Aidan mewled like a kitten as Dean’s tongue circled and played with his entrance, wetting it and delving inside. He buried his adorable little face into his pillows as the sensations overwhelmed him.

“Dean,” He purred. “Please Dean.” Dean gave Aidan what he wanted a carefully pushed a single finger inside him. The hole was warm and clenched around his finger. This worried Dean slightly. If it was so tight around his finger then how the hell was he supposed to get his cock in there? Dean let his finger work its way around the hole, thrusting in and out, searching for something special. Aidan was squirming against him, almost as if he knew what Dean was searching for and he knew where it was. Dean knew he had found his target when Aidan moaned, his arms giving way as he fell into the pillow, his arse raised in the air for Dean. Dean added another finger, bending them to stroke Aidan’s prostate.

“More Dean,” Aidan cried, moaning loudly into the night. “I need more! I need your cock!” The aforementioned cock twitched at the prospect and Dean knew he was past the point of no return. Although to be honest he probably reached that point when his cock entered Aidan’s mouth. He pushed a third finger inside, scissoring the opening, stretching it out.

Carefully Dean removed his fingers and was ready to position his cock at Aidan’s entrance. He was stopped when the responsibility that had been drummed into him as a teenager started screaming in his head. At least he wasn’t drunk enough to ignore that.

“Um, Aidan,” He said, slightly embarrassed. “Do you have any... well ... You know?”

“In the bathroom,” He gasped. “In the cupboard above the sink. But for fucks sake Dean hurry!” Dean nodded, pointlessly since Aidan was still screaming into his pillow. He pretty much sprinted to the bathroom and yanked the cupboard door open.

It was here that he stilled for a moment. This was wrong. He was very drunk and Aidan was worse. This was not going to end well. Was it worth risking his friendship for months of awkwardness? He was about to fuck his best friend, his very _male_ best friend, up his ass!

“ _Dean!”_ Aidan screamed from the bedroom. Dean snapped back, his cock throbbing with need. What the fuck! He was horny and Aidan had a perfectly good hole. He grabbed the packet of condoms out of the cupboard. He noticed a large bottle of lube and took it as well. The label read: “Strawberry and Kiwi Scented.” Something about that made Dean laugh.

He returned to Aidan and almost laughed again when he saw how horny he was. He was laying on his stomach, rutting in the mattress, his fists clutching the sheets. Dean knelt down on the bed, rolling a condom on as quickly as he could, and smothered his cock with the lube before running his hand in-between Aidan’s cheeks, spreading as much as he could over the sensitive hole. Gently he picked Aidan up by his hips, bringing him back up on all fours, and began to slowly push inside. Aidan purred at the sensation. It had been a while since he had been filled by another man. He had missed it! He needed to be taken, to be claimed and fucked hard!

Dean started slowly, pushing himself in carefully, scared he would hurt Aidan. Slowly he began to thrust inside, going slow and steady, setting a gentle pace. Aidan however had other ideas.

“Fuck me Dean!” He cried, “Harder!” Dean began to push in a little more.  “Faster!” His thrusts sped up just a tiny bit. “For fucks sake just fuck me!” Dean shut his eyes, the sensations becoming too much for him. He had never felt this desire before, the way Aidan’s ass clenched around his cock along with the filthy demands he kept shouting at him awoke a fire in his heart that spread throughout his body within minutes. Leaning forward he wrapped one of his arms around Aidan’s torso and pulled him upwards, biting down onto his shoulder. Aidan reached out, grabbing onto the headboard to steady himself as Dean began to pummel into him with all strength.

“Is this what you want you little slut?” Dean growled, grabbing Aidan’s hair and pulling his head back roughly. “Is this what you need?” He sped up a little more, angling his hard thrusts so each time his cock brushed over Aidan’s sensitive prostate. Aidan whimpered at the pain but God-damn it felt so good! Dean’s harsh pace caused the headboard to knock loudly against the wall of the trailer. Images flashed in Aidan’s mind, of other members of the cast or even Peter walking past the trailer in the night and hearing the knocked, hearing his wanton screams. It did nothing but bring him closer to his peak.

Dean reached down and fisted Aidan’s cock, furiously pumping him to completion.

“Dean!” Aidan cried out. “Oh for fucks sake Dean. I fucking-“Aidan cut his own sentence short with a long loud scream, coming all over Dean’s hand. Dean continued to pump into him, thrusting hard at least ten more times before coming, biting down onto Aidan’s shoulder, and drawing blood with his sharp teeth.

The two friends collapsed on the bed, panting and clutching onto each other. Slowly Dean pulled out, removing the condom and placing it on the nightstand. He laid his head down onto the pillow, the world around him spinning. Aidan crawled over and snuggled into his side.

“Thank-you Dean,” He said wearily. “Thank-you so much.” Dean just smiled and wrapped his arms around Aidan as he fell asleep. Just before he closed his own eyes he felt a sickly doubt crawl into his mind.

He’d fucked up. He’d fucked everything up. Everything was about to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I promised Butterballs an Aidean fic at some point, I hope this satisfies :P
> 
> Any kink suggestions are welcome.


	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after his epic drunk fail, Dean tries to move on. But its not easy when you're around Aidan Turner this much.

It went without saying that Dean did not sleep well that night. He had woken up sober about three hours after he’d fallen asleep wrapped in cuddly-Kíli. He looked mournfully at his friend, both ashamed and angry at himself for letting this happen. Sighing to himself, he gently rolled Aidan over and got out of bed, noticing the used condom on the bedside next to a bottle of lube. As quietly as he could he dressed himself, finding his clothes thrown around the room and slipped the condom into his pocket. He gagged slightly, but he didn’t want Aidan to have any chance of finding it when he woke.

He put the lube back inside the bathroom cupboard. His hands still smelt of strawberry and kiwi. Hopefully he wouldn’t associate the scent with Aidan from now on. Creeping back into the bedroom, he picked the forgotten glass up from off the floor. Next to it was a burn out cigarette. Aidan must have dropped it when he pushed Dean back onto the bed. It seemed like such a stupid thing to do, but after everything else they had done together Dean felt like Aidan almost causing a trailer-fire deserved a noble prize. He picked up the fag-butt and placed it in the ashtray on Aidan’s coffee table. Afterwards Dean rinsed out the glass and put it back in the cupboard where it belonged.

He stood for a moment, his eyes exploring the trailer before resting on Aidan’s sleeping body. He had curled up, now sleeping in foetal position, hugging Dean’s pillow. Tears came to his eyes. He hoped he had covered the evidence and that Aidan wouldn’t remember what had happened that night. Hopefully they could carry on being friends and on-set brothers.

With stealth that would have done Thorin proud; Dean crept out of the trailer, shutting the door behind him.

****

An hour later Dean lay splayed out on his own bed, staring up at the ceiling. He glanced at the clock. Four hours until he had to make his way over to wardrobe. Last night the news of the late start had resulted in a mandatory pub-visit. It had felt like a God-send. Now it felt like a nightmare. It was easier to blame this on its leading events. It was Peter’s fault for giving them a lye-in. It was Graham and James’s fault for insisting on going out. Or maybe it was Richard’s fault for buying that last round, the one that had sent Aidan into his paralytic state. But mostly it was his fault for being such an irresponsible, horny twat! Either way it wasn’t Aidan’s fault. He had been drunk; he probably didn’t even know what he was doing. In fact if he wanted to press Dean with date-rape charges he’d probably go along with it.

No, things wouldn’t get that far. Aidan had said that he had wanted it. His cries still echoes in Dean’s mind.

“ _Dean! Oh for fucks sake Dean! I fucking-“_

Dean didn’t dare try and imagine what the end of that sentence might have been. Dean rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, moaning to himself. Just thinking about how wanton and desperate Aidan had been...

Dean shot out of bed and stormed into the bathroom. He turned the shower water down as low as it would go and jumped in. He hissed as the ice water hit his skin, but he was determined to endure it. He could not see his best friend in this way, not now not ever. Dean leaned against the shower wall lazily, letting the water do all the work of cleaning him. Washing away the scent of sweat and shame; of strawberry and kiwi lube, along with the scent of Aidan. He had nothing to say for himself. He was a dick.

After a twenty minute shower, freezing cold the whole way, Dean dried himself off and wondered into the kitchen to make some coffee. There was no way he would be getting any more sleep tonight. Not without thinking about Aidan. How could he spend all day being Aidan’s brother while he was thinking about those perfect lips around his cock, about rimming that sweet ass and hearing Aidan beg to be fucked!

Dean punched the counter in frustration, the anger taking control of him.

 _Slow down,_ He told himself. _Calm down O’Gorman._ Oh yay, the voice of reason. Only six hours late. _You didn’t do anything wrong. You were drunk, he was drunk, and you made a mistake. You used a condom and you cleaned the trailer. Just move on._ The voice was right. There was nothing he could do about the past so he should just get to work and be Fíli, Kíli’s older brother, whom he had never ever fucked.

Now what to do for the next three hours.

*****

Work had been hell that day. Not just because of the lack of sleep, which most of the cast assumed was a hang-over, but because of the raging guilt that seemed to have taken up official residence in Dean’s mind. He realised that it was not going to be possible to avoid Aidan in the slightest. Fíli and Kíli were always together.

Aidan had wondered onto the set that morning with the same Happy-Go-Lucky attitude that he always had. Pouncing on cast members with flying hugs and screaming with laughter. Everything seemed normal to him. Well, almost normal. He was limping. Quite noticeably. Peter had asked if he was alright when he had wondered onto set but Aidan had just laughed and said he had tripped over his coffee table on the way to bed that night. All the dwarves cheered and poked fun and their friend, calling him a “klutz” and “a lightweight.” Aidan just smiled and took it all gracefully.

Dean smiled for appearances but did not join in. With a limp like that Aidan must have remembered what had happened last night.  You couldn’t’ wake up with a sore arse and assume you had tripped over. Well he supposed not. Dean had never had his arse fucked.

As everyone settled down and positioned themselves for the shoot, Dean gave himself one rule. Do not, under any circumstances, make this awkward.

“Dean?”

‘Oh bugger!’ Dean thought to himself, fear flowing through his blood. ‘Come on O’Gorman. Normal, be normal!’ He turned around to face his friend, smiling his head-off.

“Aidan!” He cried, throwing his arms around him. It took him no longer than a minute to realise he’d already broken the rule. Aidan didn’t seem to notice. He laughed and returned the hug, squeezing his friend tightly.

“Look Dean,” Aidan said as he pulled away. “I just wanted to say, before we start, thanks for last night.”

“What about it?” Dean asked, trying to sound casual but knowing all to well that every drop of blood in his face was trying to evacuate. Hopefully the prosthetics would hide it.

“Well, you know,” Aidan continued. “Helping me get home. I know I can be a pain sometimes but I really appreciate it. So, yeah thanks mate.”

“Um, n-no worries,” Dean stammered, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“Great!” Aidan smiled and clasped his shoulder before turned back to face Peter.

Dean couldn’t believe it. Aidan didn’t remember. How the fuck could he not remember? This might have been what he had wanted last night, but now... How could he forget? It had been amazing! Tears stung in Dean’s eyes but he shook them away. This was nothing worth crying over, he’d gotten exactly what he had wanted. He could move on. Besides, it was time to be Fíli and Fíli didn’t cry.

******

“Open up Dean, I know you’re in there!” Dean jumped off his sofa and tumbled onto the floor. The banging on his trailer door that had woken him from an afternoon nap persisted. Dean groaned and curled into a ball. Maybe Aidan wouldn’t notice him. “Stop it Dean, I can see you!” Aidan screeched. “And I heard you. So answer the goddamn door, I’m not leaving until you bloody well talk to me!” He banged again. Dean smacked his head against the floor. If he didn’t answer the door than everybody was going to hear Aidan and it would probably draw quite a crowd. Slowly, he pulled his limp body off the floor and unlocked the door.

“Hey Aidan,” He said cheerfully. The best damn acting he’d mustered filming this movie. “What’s up?”

“You know damn well what’s up!” Aidan exclaimed, pushing past Dean into the trailer.

“Aidan...” Dean said cautiously. He really didn’t want to talk to him. He’d had enough of this. These past two weeks had been hell. Waking up in the middle of the night, rock hard after disturbing dreams of ploughing Aidan’s sweet ass. That combined with spending his waking hours mournfully avoiding Kíli, keeping his distance and saying as little as he had to when around him. He hadn’t been out with the cast since the worst and best night of his life. Obviously Aidan had had enough, hence storming into his trailer.

“Why the fuck are you ignoring me?” He screamed. Dean stood quietly trying to think of what to say. Aidan wasn’t helping by being so fucking adorable when angry.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, pushing his hands into his pockets. Pathetic answer he knew, but he couldn’t think of what to say.

“Are you seriously fucking doing this?” Aidan laughed, unable to hide how ridiculous he thought his friend was being. “Look Dean, if you’re angry at me or mad at me for the other night then that’s fine, I can understand that, but don’t just ignore me and act like nothings changed. If I’ve pissed you off you could at least have the human decency to talk to me about it!” Aidan’s anger got the better of him as he hurled a book at Dean’s face, hitting him directly in the nose.

Dean screamed, more from shock than pain and stumbled backwards against the wall of the trailer. He crumpled onto the floor, clutching his face. His nose was bleeding; not that he cared all that much. His heart sank as Aidan’s words circled in his mind.

“Dean?” Aidan whispered; his eyes wide with fear. “Oh God, Dean I’m so sorry!” He grabbed some kitchen-towels and ran over to the broken mess the door. He pulled Dean upwards and began to wipe the blood from his nose. Dean reached out and grasped Aidan’s shoulder’s roughly, looking him directly in the eye for the first time in a fortnight.

“How could you forget Aidan?” He yelled. Aidan lowered the cloth, his face stunned and scared. Dean recognised that face. The face Kíli had given his beloved big-brother as the stone giants tore them apart. “I know we were both pissed but come on! It was... You were fantastic Aidan!” He bit his lip. It was harder than he thought to admit. He’d never been homophobic, he had lots of gay friends, but considering he had thought he was straight until he was rimming Aidan, it was still hard to get his head around how awesome that night had been.

Aidan sighed and pulled Dean into his arms, wrapping him up tightly, the way Kíli had done when he saw Fíli was safe after crashing into the mountainside.

“You stupid twat...” He whispered. “I didn’t forget Dean. I’d never forget.”

“Then why did you-“

“We were surrounded by the rest of the cast!” Aidan laughed in spite of the situation. “I’m not ashamed of what happened Dean but I didn’t think it was a good time to break it to them.”

“Break what to them?” Dean asked, not daring to hope. Not even sure what he was hopeful for. Aidan cupped his face gently before leaving a slow, tender kiss on his soft lips.

“That I completely and utterly fancy you,” He said. “That I’ve wanted to fuck you for months but only had the courage to jump you after getting completely smashed. And that I want us, if you’re willing, to do it again.” There was a silence. A long drawn out silence; much like the one Dean had feared would come when he inevitably spoke to Aidan about their night together. The only difference being that it was not at all awkward. Cautiously, Dean pressed his lips to Aidan’s pushing his tongue into his beautiful mouth.

They clutched each other, keeping the kiss slow but letting their hands roam over the others back, tenderly caressing skin and grasping firm shoulders. The blood from Dean’s nose dripped down, leaking into their mouths. It didn’t matter though. A nuclear war couldn’t ruin this moment for them. Eventually Aidan pulled back, forcing Dean to look into those sweet, huge eyes.

“Here is what’s going to happen Deano,” He said firmly. “You are going to lie here and let me suck your cock. And you’re going to love every minute of it. Then, after you’ve jizzed down my throat, watching me as I swallow every last drop of your sweet come, we are going to get up, go meet the lads and carry on like everything was before. Except this time, you’re not going to be an uptight bastard!” Dean laughed and pecked Aidan lightly on the nose.

“Anything you want Angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now we've gotten all the feels out of the way- on with the porn!


	3. Tedious But Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks "role-play" is tedious. Aidan sets out to prove him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly certain that ThornyHedge knows where I'm going with this...

“You can’t judge something you haven’t tried Deano,” Aidan protested, nuzzling into Dean’s neck.

“I haven’t tried wrestling with basking-sharks either,” Said Dean wrapping his arms around Aidan. “But I can still say with great confidence that I would not find it fun.”

The past two weeks had been positively amazing for the couple. Sure the early mornings were still hell, as were the thirteen-hour long shoots, the hefty costumes and the itchy prosthetics. But, at the end of the day, if afterwards you got to go home ,wrap your arms around Aidan Turner and have rough, epic, mind-blowing sex, there really wasn’t much to complain about in the world.

Dean still believed that Aidan was a fantastic shag! Every moment of their fucking was pure ecstasy, even when Aidan would scratch into his back and scream loud enough to wake the heavens. In fact after only about the third or forth shag, Dean decided that these traits were incredibly arousing and he’d probably miss them if Aidan stopped. But now, lying in bed after what had to have been roughly the eighteenth shag, Aidan decided that it was high time they took things to “another level.” Aka, no more ‘vanilla shit.’

Dean could not deny that he was feeling slightly anxious. If in Aidan Turner’s world, biting, hair-pulling and long rough fucks that left Kíli limping were ‘vanilla’- Dean didn’t think he could survive kinky! Aidan seemed to recognise Dean’s distress and started small, not suggesting anything too violent or controversial. He started however with a suggestion Dean had never found all that appealing.

“I just don’t see the point in it,” Dean admitted. “I mean, foreplay can be fun yeah, but if it goes on for too long than its just pointless. Role-play just seems... Well pointless.” Aidan laughed and lazily caressed Dean’s bare chest as he snuggled into him.

“Its what it represents that’s fun Dean,” He said. “The excitement, the change of scenery. You’re an actor Dean how can you not find that enticing!” Dean shrugged. Aidan did have a point there.

“I’ve just never seen the appeal of it that’s all,” Dean admitted, pulling Aidan closer. “Why would I spend hours planning something that I can just take right now...?” He rolled Aidan over and began kissing his neck, nipping into the flesh at his shoulder.

“You’re not getting the... Dean I... Oh Dean!” Aidan sighed, his eyes rolling back into his head as Dean’s mouth closed over his nipple. He pulled the delicate nub into his mouth, sucking and biting gently, his hand tenderly playing with its twin.

The nineteenth round came along quickly, with Aidan’s legs wrapped around Dean’s waist pulling him in deeper. Those long nails scratched Dean’s back as the younger man threw his head back, whimpering, begging and pleading for more with every deep thrust of Dean’s hips. Dean went slower than usual, tenderly caressing Aidan’s soft skin, his hands splayed over his hard chest muscles, occasionally playing with his adorable nipples. He thrust at a steady, welcome pace, angling his hips so each time his large cock brushed over Aidan’s prostate. Aidan’s cries got louder and more desperate until he could take it no more. His hand scratched a long trail from Dean’s shoulder and down his chest until Aidan could take his own cock in hand. Dean brushed the hand away and fisted Aidan, wanking him off in time to his own thrusts. Aidan arched his back and let out a loud, desperate cry, as he came all over Dean’s hand and his own stomach. It was a louder cry than usual, one that could defiantly be heard by anyone who happened to wonder by. That thought alone was enough to push Dean over the edge as he came inside his lover with three, sharp thrusts.

Dean pulled out and threw his head against the pillow, exhausted and sated. Aidan chuckled to himself as he watched Dean drift off to sleep. Carefully he removed the condom from Dean’s dick and threw it into the bin he had now moved closer to the bed. Aidan wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him to his chest. He loved to stroke those gorgeous blond curls as he was falling asleep. Just before he closed his own eyes, a wicked thought came into his head.

There was no-way he was going to let Dean win that easily!

*****

Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes as he wondered back to his trailer. Why was this film filled with so much damn running? It was really starting to take it out of him, especially with all that armour on. How on earth did Fíli do it? Dean had almost fallen asleep in the make-up chair when he was having his prosthetics removed. Aidan had slipped away sometime before that. Normally Dean would have been a little frustrated by it, but at least this meant he could crash out and go to sleep the moment he walked into his trailer. He was about to do just that.

Suddenly, he stopped still, only a few meters away from his door. Someone was in there. The lights were off, but he could see little flickers of light. He thought that maybe someone had broken in and was now snooping around his trailer with a torch. A burglar or some crazed fan-girl. He inspected the trailer cautiously but could not notice any signs of forced entry. He rummaged in his pocket, noticing for the first time that he did not have his keys. Someone must have taken them from him when he was in wardrobe.

Dean decided, with a little reluctance, that there was probably no need to go for help if the intruder was someone from the set. Or maybe it was a member of the cast playing some stupid prank. That seemed the most plausible. Still he could not shake the fear that was creeping through his body as he approached his temporary home.

“Hello?” He whispered, slowly opening the door and stepping inside. “Is someone in here?” Dean looked around. Nothing had been moved or even touched. He stared in awe as he noticed that the lights had not been from torches, but from several large scented candles on the coffee table and on his kitchen surfaces.

“Mr O’Gorman?” Came a shy timid voice. Dean paused. He knew that voice. He turned around slowly and gazed at the adorable little dwarf. Kíli. In full travelling gear, his long brunette hair falling carelessly around his shoulders. Dean rolled his eyes, trying his best to hide what a turn on the long hair was.

“What are you doing Aidan?” Dean asked, folding his arms. He was not going along with this. It didn’t matter how much Aidan looked up at him with that timid, naive stare, or how innocent he tried to look with his hair falling over his face. Dean was not going along with this.

“My Uncle sent me here Mr. O’Gorman,” Kíli said, still looking at the ground, completely missing Dean referring to him as ‘Aidan.’ “He said he wanted you to...” Kíli swallowed. “To take care of me.”

“Take care of you?” Dean asked with a furrowed brow. “What on earth do you mean?” Kíli’s blush was not hidden by the dim lighting.

“He said he could no longer cope with me being so irresponsible,” Kíli admitted. “He said he’d had enough of my childish behaviour. He said that letting my guard down with the trolls was the last straw. Apparently, as a King and one of Dúrin he could not bring himself to discipline me himself. Apparently it would be below his station to do so. So he said... You’d do it.”

“I see...” Dean said slowly. He bit his lower lip and slipped his hands into his pockets. As much as he hated to admit that Aidan was right, he was rather curious about where Aidan was going with this. “So how exactly does your Uncle want you to be... Disciplined?”

“Anyway you like,” Kíli whispered. “Can I sit down please?” Dean grinned. Alright, this was amusing. And possibly quite fun.

“Of course you can my darling,” He said grinning. “Sit wherever you like.” Kíli smiled weakly and sat down on the sofa, crossing his legs and leaning back. Dean wondered into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge, pouring them into glasses. He wasn’t going to scare Kíli anymore by having to explain cans. He sat down next to Kíli and handed him his drink.

“Thank-you,” Kíli muttered, refusing to make eye-contact. Dean leaned back and spread himself over the rest of the sofa.

“So Kíli tell me,” Said Dean, starting to get into the scenario. “Why has your Uncle singled you out to be punished for failing to watch the ponies? Wasn’t your brother also present?”

“Yes,” Kíli admitted. “But he didn’t let his guard down like I did. I was accused of distracting him.”

“I see,” Said Dean, drinking his beer. “How exactly did you distract him?” Kíli moaned and crossed his arms. The perfect image of a teenage sulk.

“I was bored,” The dwarf whined. “I tried to get him to wrestle with me.”

“Just to wrestle?”

“Yes.”

Dean smirked and swirled his beer round in his glass.

“Well... It appears you have been a bad little dwarf. Haven’t you Kíli?” Kíli simply blushed again and took another drink. “Kíli, answer me.”

“Yes...” Kíli closed his eyes in shame, downing the rest of his beer.

“Yes what Kíli?” Kíli looked at the candles and began to bite the skin of his thumb. His body was shaking slightly, but Dean did not think he was cold.

“I have been... A bad little dwarf.” He closed his eyes, as if to hide tears of humiliation. Dean shivered, Kíli’s words sending him into an undeniable state of arousal. He reached over and caressed Kíli’s thigh with his hand. He noticed Kíli’s cock stir under his long tunic.

“Tell me Kíli,” Said Dean, inching his hand up Kíli’s leg. “Are you a virgin?” Kíli looked at him with a fierce stare.

“I fail to see why that is any of your business man!”

“Oh it’s my business,” Dean smirked. “You will answer any question I have for you. Or I may have to tell your Uncle what a bad little dwarf you were with me.” Kíli’s cock twitched again. “Take off your cloak Kíli, you must be very warm.” Kíli did as he was told, removing his cloak and outer tunic. “Now answer me Kíli. Are you a virgin?”

“No!” Kíli said strongly, holding his head up proud.

“Liar.” Dean laughed.

“No, I’m not lying!”

“Well then,” Dean got up to refill Kíli’s glass. “You can tell me what she was like.” He handed the glass to Kíli who took another long swig.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Your girl,” Said Dean. “It was a girl wasn’t it?” Kíli shook his head.

“That’s not really... My area.”

“I see.” Dean sat down on the coffee table, forcing Kíli to look at him. “Well then, what was _his_ name?” Kíli paused for a moment, biting his lip in thought.”

“... Gimli...” Dean scrunched his face a little. But I suppose it made sense. Better than Aidan having to struggle to think of another Dwarvish sounding name.

“I see.” Dean placed both his hands on Kíli’s thighs. “He’s younger than you isn’t he? Can’t imagine there is a lot of experience there between you.” Dean picked up Kíli’s beer from where it was sitting on the coffee table. He could have at least used a coaster! Bloody dwarves! “Here Kíli,” He said, handing Kíli the glass. “Drink your drink.”

“Why?” Kíli asked, taking the beer.

“Because I say so, little dwarf.” Kíli did as he was told and downed his beer. As he went to place the glass back on the coffee-table Dean grabbed his wrist, taking the glass from him. “Come with me Kíli.” Dean placed the glass on a coaster and took Kíli’s hand leading him towards the bed. Here Dean let go of Kíli and lounged back, linking his hands behind his head. “Strip for me Kíli.”

Kíli looked down, fear in his eyes. Slowly he reached up and began undoing the clasps of his shirt. Dean noticed tears forming in the corner of Kíli’s eyes. Something about that, something about the power, while knowing nobody was here against their own will, made Dean’s cock press harder against his jeans. He reached down to rub himself as Kíli’s slowly revealed his gorgeous tanned skin. Dean tutted at him as Kíli lowered his trousers, freeing his erection.

“This is a punishment Kíli,” Dean said sternly. “You’re not supposed to be enjoying this.”

“I’m sorry Dean,” Said Kíli, covering himself with his hands. “It’s just... you’re so very handsome...” Dean sat up, shifting himself to the edge of the bed.

“How very kind of you to say so little one,” Said Dean, beckoning Kíli over. “But I think it’s about time we got down to business isn’t it?”

“What are you going to do to me Dean?” Kíli asked.

“Oh my little Kíli,” replied Dean, patting his own knee. “I think we both know.” Kíli let out a frightened sob as he lowered himself across Dean’s lap, his arse in the air as he knelt over Dean’s knee. Dean shivered as he caressed Kíli’s adorable bum, running his fingers in-between his buttocks and over Kíli’s sensitive hole. “Tell me Kíli,” Said Dean, squeezing Kíli’s left cheek. “Why are you here?”

“Because... Because I let my guard down when I was supposed to be watching the ponies. Meaning I disobeyed a direct order from Thorin. By doing so I endangered to whole company. And I endangered Mr. Baggins when I told him to go and sneak past the trolls. Afterwards I put myself in danger when I ran in to save him.”

“And as a result Kíli,” Said Dean, his voice low with arousal. He was sure Kíli could feel how turned on he was, the way he could feel Kíli’s erection pressing into his thigh. “I am going to spank you good and hard, on your naughty little dwarf bottom until it’s nice and red. What am I going to do Kíli?”

“You are going to... Spank me...”

“Spank you?”

“On my... naughty little bottom.”

“There’s a good boy.” Dean flexed his fingers, raising his hand. In all honesty he had no idea where this had come from. He had never had this desire before, the desire to discipline and humiliate. It was something about Kíli, his innocence and his recklessness that had awoken it within him. He didn’t know why he wanted to do this. All he knew was that in this moment in time he wanted nothing else.

He brought his hand down hard on Kíli’s buttocks, putting all his strength into that first slap. Kíli leaned forward and whimpered at the contact. There was something about it that felt so wrong and so good at the same time. Dean’s second spank was just as hard, as was his third and they came down hard, not giving poor Kíli a moment to breath.

“You’re such a bad boy Kíli.” Dean whispered, smacking Kíli hard with each word. “Making your Uncle worry about you.” His hand came down with three hard smacks, making Kíli scream out, biting his lip in pain. “Dragging your brother into your mess.” Dean spanked again, caressing the hand-print he had left on Kíli’s beautiful bottom. “What do you have to say for yourself dwarfling?” Dean was fairly certain he’d lost it as he lowered his hand several more times, spanking Kíli hard and fast, as if the quest for the lonely mountain depended on Kíli seeing the error of his ways. Kíli screamed again in pain, kicking on Dean’s lap.

“I’m sorry Mr. O’Gorman!” He cried, tears wetting Dean’s jeans as he smacked him hard once more. “I’m sorry! Please!” Dean chuckled. He couldn’t help but feel proud. He had driven a hard, proud warrior into a state of desperate need. Dean raised his hand one more time and slapped Kíli so hard he lurched forward, screaming into the night. He rubbed Kíli’s sore bottom, not able to take his eyes off the bright red flesh.

“Come on Kíli,” He said softly, leaning back. “I need you to lie down on the bed for me.” Kíli nodded and crawled on his belly, off Dean’s lap and onto the bed. Dean stood up and admired his handy work. Kíli whimpered to himself as he curled into a ball, his arse in the air, showing off all those pretty hand marks. Slowly Dean began to undress himself, taking off his belt and throwing it onto the bed. When was naked he looked around the floor until he found another. Climbing onto the bed, he took Kíli’s wrist and secured it to the bedpost.

“What are you doing?” Kíli yelled, trying to pull his hand away.

“Hush dwarfling!” Said Dean, smacking Kíli’s abused bottom once again. “I’m in charge, remember?” Kíli bowed his head and let Dean secure his other wrist. Dean sat back for a moment to admire the helpless dwarf, tied to his bed, whimpering and at his mercy. Tenderly, he began to kiss his way down Kíli’s back, running his hands over the smooth skin. He stopped at Kíli’s lower-back, filling his hands with his tight buttocks. He heard Kíli hiss at the contact but ignored it, kissing the red flesh as if he were trying to kiss is better. Slowly, he ran his tongue down Kíli’s crack, pausing to lick his hole. Kíli moaned and began to rut into the mattress.

“You want me don’t you Kíli?” Dean asked before licking Kíli’s entrance once more.

“Yes...” Came a hush reply.

“What do you want Kíli?”

“I want to be fucked,” Kíli moaned. “Please Dean, please fuck me!” Dean practically jumped off the bed, grabbing some lube and a condom out of his bedside draw. As quickly as he dared he rolled the condom on himself and rubbed some lube over his cock. He knew he should prepare Kíli, but part of him wanted to make it hurt. And somehow he knew Kíli wanted it that way too. He pulled Kíli’s hips up a little and slowly pushed himself into the tight hole.

Kíli arched up, thrashing on the bed and struggling against his bonds. Dean paused for a moment, scared that he’d done more damage than he’d actually intended. After all Aidan hadn’t exactly been given a safe word. 

“Aidan?” He whispered. “Aidan seriously, are you alright? Do you want me to stop?” Kíli turned; his eyes dark with lust.

“No,” Aidan gasped. “I’m fine. If you stop now I swear to God I’ll kill you!” Dean nodded. That was all he needed to hear. Slowly he buried the rest of his cock deep inside Kíli’s arse. “Oh God little dwarfling,” He whispered into Kíli’s ear. “You’re so tight, so hot. I think you may be a virgin after all.” Dean thrust hard into the tight channel, fucking Kíli into the mattress. With every thrust Kíli’s cock was driven into the sheets. He screamed again when Dean found his prostate, sending him into a wild frenzy.

“Oh Dean!” Kíli cried. “Mr O’Gorman! Thank-you! Thank-you so much!” Dean sped up, thrusting as fast and as hard as he dared. Wanting to give Kíli all he could, to show him the consequences of misbehaving.

“Take it little dwarf,” Dean yelled as he kneaded Kíli’s buttocks. “Make your Uncle proud!”

“I’m coming Dean,” Kíli cried. “Please Dean!” Dean thrust hard into Kíli’s prostate as he emptied onto the sheets. Dean lay down on top of him, fucking him hard, letting the power wash over him. Kíli laid still, sated from his orgasm, letting Dean take what he needed. He clenched his arse around Dean’s cock, sending him over the edge. Dean wrapped his arms around the dwarf, holding him tightly as he came deep inside the King’s youngest sister-son.

****

“Well,” Dean gasped, lying on the bed after untying Aidan and cleaning himself up. “That was... I stand corrected!” Aidan chuckled and reached over, pulling Dean into his embrace.

“I don’t think you’re going to be able to stand for a good long while Dean,” Aidan laughed, playing with Dean’s curls. “Although I am glad you have fun.”

“So much fun Angel,” Dean murmured. “So much fun...” As Dean drifted off to sleep, his gorgeous face resting on Aidan’s firm chest, Aidan could not help but think of more ways he could excite Dean’s life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the ponies fuck-up! Its been done to death but I still couldn't resist :P
> 
> This is the first time I've written Kíli in Movieverse... Don't know what that says about me.


	4. The Perfect Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks Aidan if he is the first. Things escalate quickly!

Aidan looked at himself in his bathroom mirror. He could swear to God that he had never felt this gorgeous in his entire life. He had bags under his eyes, his hair looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards, he was coated in a thick layer of sweat, and his breath smelt like jiz. And he felt beautiful. Aidan ran some warm water over his hands before splashing his face, waking him and refreshing him slightly. He picked his fluffy dressing-gown off the bathroom floor and pulled it back on himself before wondering back into his trailer. He stared at the bed. His wonderful lover was exactly as he had left him.

It was a warm morning and Dean had kicked the covers off himself, now lying naked on his front, morning-glory out and proud, while he hugged Aidan’s pillow to his chest. He looked to Aidan a bit like an adorable little kitten, stretching out in the sun, asking his owner for a belly-rub. Aidan contemplated heading back to bed to wake Dean up with a blow-job but decided it was probably best to let him sleep. For now at least.

Dean didn’t stir for another twenty minutes, not until Aidan sat down on the bed next to him, pushing him over gently so he could lie down. Dean opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Aidan as he handed him a cup of coffee. Milk no sugar. The first time Aidan had made it without asking. Dean smiled and accepted the mug, propping himself up to sit next to Aidan.

“Thanks Angel,” He said; his voice as rough as one would expect first thing in the morning. Dean wrapped an arm around Aidan and the two just sat there in silence for a while, leaning against each other and sipping their coffee. Aidan leaned in and nuzzled Dean’s neck. Something about this felt incredibly wonderful. Lying in bed next to Dean as if they were an old married couple enjoying a lazy Sunday. Or in this case a lazy Thursday, but their jobs hardly gave them predictable days off. Nevertheless it did give Aidan something to think about. That maybe this was something he wanted in life. Or maybe this was the person he wanted it with.

“Aidan?” Dean said eventually, placing his mug down on the bedside table and pulling Aidan closer. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” Aidan sat up, unsure whether he should be scared or excited.

“What is it Dean?” He asked. Dean blushed awkwardly and looked away.

“Well, I think I already know the answer to this,” Dean said, trying to avoid eye-contact. “But... I am the first guy you’ve been... intimate with?” Aidan smiled. Dean always looked so adorable when embarrassed.

“Honestly,” He said. “No.” Dean nodded; that was the answer he had been expecting. Aidan lay back down, looking up at the ceiling. “I mean, I’ve never had like a ‘boyfriend’ or anything,” He continued. “I’ve never even been on a date with another guy before. But I’ve had a few moments you know. Mostly when I was at Drama School. You’d go out, meet a guy and before you know it you’re at his place tearing each others clothes off. I sometimes wonder what I’m afraid of.”

“Afraid of?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Aidan took another sip of coffee before wrapping his arms back around Dean. “I wonder if I’m afraid of putting a label on myself. Like if I was ‘caught’ going home with a guy, would journalists think I’d been trying to hide something? Its not as if I’m ashamed of it or anything, I just don’t see why I should have to tell everyone about something so insignificant about my personal life. If I ever... you know, fell in love with a guy it would be a different story. But now, I just don’t think I’ve ever had anything significant enough to be worth mentioning.”

“That seems fair enough,” Said Dean. He climbed out of bed and started searching Aidan’s trailer for his underwear. They really needed to be more organised. Aidan smiled to himself and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging himself as he pulled the covers round him.

“What about you?” He asked.

“What about me?”

“I know I’m the first guy you’ve fucked,” Said Aidan with a smirk. “But was I the first guy you wanted to fuck?” Dean shrugged casually as he slipped into his jeans.

“In all honesty Aidan I didn’t know I wanted to fuck you until I was fucking you,” Dean said laughing. “I mean there probably was someone else but I can’t think of anyone off the top of my head.” He sat back down at looked into Aidan’s eyes. There was something about them that sent shivers down his spine. He reached out and tenderly caressed his stubbly cheek. “You’re beautiful Angel,” He whispered. “Do you know that?”

“You remind me far too often,” Aidan replied, grasping onto Dean and pulling him back down. Dean screamed in shock but allowed himself to be tackled, falling into Aidan’s arms, laughing his head off. “You’re staying here today Dean,” Said Aidan, pulling Dean in tighter to show he meant it. “We can stay in bed all day. Cuddling and fucking!” They laughed and pushed their lips together for a long, tender kiss. Aidan ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, rubbing his tongue against Dean’s. He could taste morning breath, coffee and the special taste of Dean. He tried not to laugh when he wondered if Dean could still taste his own jiz. Rather suddenly Dean pushed him away, unfolding himself from Aidan’s arms.

“I’m sorry babe,” He said, disappointment clear in his voice. “We can’t.”

“Why the fuck not?” Aidan asked, taking Dean’s hand so he couldn’t run away.

“The others could get suspicious...” They looked at each other. Neither could tell what the other was truly thinking. “It’s just that I’ve been spending so many nights here,” Dean explained. “And you’ve spent quite a few at my trailer. If they found out we spent all day alone together they’d.... Well they’re not thick Aidan.”

“Dean in all honesty if they haven’t sussed it out by now they’re probably not going to. Besides nights are far more suspicious than days anyway.” Aidan couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by this, even though he knew Dean didn’t mean to sound so ashamed. He just wasn’t ready for people to know. Besides Aidan himself wouldn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what was going on with Dean. Was he his boyfriend? His fuck-buddy? “Please Dean,” He said, batting his eye-lashes. “Stay with me?”

Dean couldn’t hide how tempted he was. Who could resist those puppy-dog eyes? But he couldn’t stay. It wasn’t an option.

“I’m sorry Aidan,” He said quietly. “I can’t.” He bit his lip as Aidan’s handsome face went from seductive to furious in the blink of an eye.

“Fine!” Aidan cried, jumping naked out of bed. His erection still stood, proud and heavy. He knew what he was going to do, out of frustration and revenge. “If you won’t fuck me, I’ll fuck myself!” Aidan crawled under the bed and pulled out a large black shoebox. Dean stood paralyzed and shirtless at the foot of the bed. He didn’t dare imagine what Aidan was threatening to do.

Aidan tipped the box’s contents over his bed. Dean’s eyes widened as he saw the items fly over the unmade covers. Various different kinds of scented lube, some handcuffs (that he had seen before), and three different sized sex-toys. Aidan assessed the toys, turning each one over, inspecting each one with his brow furrowed in thought. In truth he was stalling. He knew very well which one he was going to use. With a devilish smirk he picked up the largest. Eight inches long and ridiculously thick. Dean shifted uncomfortably, his jeans becoming far too tight.

“Aidan...” He whispered. “What are you doing?”

“I think you know exactly what I’m doing Dean,” Said Aidan, his voice going husky. He lay down and spread his legs open, baring himself to Dean’s hungry eyes. Aidan grasped his cock with his right hand, wanking slowly, while his left toyed with his nipples. He moaned quietly to himself as he circled his thumb around his sensitive head. “I should be asking what _you_ are doing Dean.” He looked up at Dean with darkening eyes. “You don’t want to stay do you?”

Dean was afraid to answer. Every piece of common sense in his mind was telling him to walk away. Part of him was angry for letting Aidan try to manipulate him. But he couldn’t move. His feet had been glued to the ground and his eyes to Aidan’s naked, writhing body. Aidan could see Dean’s erection growing in his jeans. He knew he had won. Aidan took his hand off his cock and reached for the closest bottle of lube. His eyes did not leave Dean’s as he smeared it over his fingers, reaching down slowly between his legs.

Gently he pushed two fingers inside himself, raising his hips so Dean could get a perfect view. Aidan twisted his fingers inside of him, going straight for his prostate, his left hand still teasing his nipples. He purred loudly, fucking himself on his own hand, building a slow steady rhythm. He could see Dean’s mouth watering as he stared at his arse, subconsciously palming himself through his trousers. Aidan smiled in triumph, using his left hand to smear lube on his toy. It wasn’t a graceful or sensual thing to do one-handed, but luckily Dean wasn’t paying attention to anything that was going on above his waist. Finally Aidan withdrew his fingers, brushing his prostate as he went, and positioned the large phallus at his entrance.

“What are you still doing here Dean?” Aidan gasped. “What if someone were to walk in here.” Aidan pushed his toy three inches deep into himself. Dean let out a high-pitched whimper, a noise Aidan would have interpreted as fear. Dean had watched himself enter Aidan many times before now, but it was a different thing entirely to watch Aidan’s hole spasm and clench around the thick sex-toy. “The doors unlocked you know,” Aidan continued, pushing in as he spoke. “If you stay here Dean then someone might walk in here and see you playing with yourself. They’d see you with your hand rubbing against your hard cock. How would you explain why you were having a nice long wank over me?”

Aidan paused to moan to himself as he finally inched the last of the phallus up inside him. He twisted his wrist slightly, purring as it moved inside him, filling him up. He remembered long nights when he couldn’t sleep, long before he’d told Dean how he felt. When he had wished he could have Dean. Aidan picked up a white remote that had been concealed within the sheets. Dean didn’t need a dirty mind to figure out what it was for. With his other hand gently caressing the head of his cock Aidan licked his lips and clicked the dial up three settings. The sensation shot threw his entire body, making him buck up, screaming and writhing on the bed. He stopped teasing himself and fisted his cock, stroking himself furiously.

“What are you going to do Dean?” He asked; biting his lip as another moan tried to escape. “You just going to stand there and stare at me?” Aidan clicked the dial up another setting. “You know if someone were to walk in here, I don’t think they’d even notice you. Not when I’m here, naked, gorgeous and fucking myself!” That was it.

Dean growled, lust and frustration shining in his eyes. He pounced on his lover, shoving his jeans and boxers down, finally granting his cock freedom. Dean snatched the dial from Aidan’s hand and turned the dial up to the highest setting. Aidan gasped, all air leaving his lungs as the sensation over-powered him, the large toy rubbing up against his prostate with no mercy. He bucked so hard he almost threw Dean off of him. But Dean pinned Aidan back down and straddled his face. He forced his cock past Aidan’s lips and thrust down his throat.

For the first time since their arrangement had begun Aidan gagged on Dean’s length. It didn’t hurt him, but the sudden assault along with the very distracting toy, had thrown him a bit. Nevertheless Aidan adored the taste of Dean’s cock and allowed his mouth to be fucked.

“Stop touching yourself!” Dean commanded, pulling Aidan’s hands away and holding them above his head. “You’re mine Aidan!” Aidan, moaned, either in pleasure or in agreement and pressed his buttocks downwards to hold the toy in place.

Dean knew he was not going to last much longer. Aidan had driven him into quite a frenzy. But he didn’t care, just so long as Aidan learnt not to tease him.  He thrust deeper into Aidan’s throat, driving himself to the edge.

Without warning his lover Dean grasped a handful of Aidan’s thick hair and pulled him back just in time. Aidan’s mouth stayed open with a cry of pleasure and pain as Dean’s come hit him in the face. Dean jerked his cock a few more times as he pumped his own come over Aidan, who just looked so wonderfully filthy to him he was sure he would wake up from a very erotic yet slightly disturbing wet dream. As it was he sat down on his heels for a moment, letting his breathe return to him, admiring Aidan as the thick come slipped down his face and neck, glistening in the morning sun.

Aidan’s keening moan woke Dean from his revere. Dean smiled as Aidan wriggled desperately, his hands clutching the sheets and his hips grinding downwards into the mattress. Dean turned and lowered his head to take Aidan into his mouth. He hadn’t given a blow-job before, but after all Aidan had taught him recently it didn’t seem so daunting. Slowly he moved his mouth up and down the shaft, wrapping his tongue around it, tasting the pre-come that was leaking into his throat. Dean held Aidan’s hips down as he was very afraid that Aidan would buck up and choke him- like he had done to Aidan a few moments earlier.

“Dean!” Aidan cried. “Dean, Dean please!” Dean reached down past Aidan’s balls and took hold of the toy’s handle. He began to move the buzzing phallus in and out swiftly, loving the way Aidan’s squirmed as he did so. Aidan pushed up as hard as he dared into Dean’s throat and came hard, his body taunt as Kíli’s bowstring as he shot his jiz into Dean’s mouth.

Dean gagged slightly at the bitter taste and turned around furiously, looking for somewhere to spit the semen. Dean’s rather adorable faces of frustration made Aidan titter, before he reached over and cupped his lover’s face.

“Here my darling,” He whispered. “Let me.” He pressed his own mouth over Dean’s and pushed his tongue inside. The welcome muscle lapped at the inside of Dean’s mouth, collecting as much of the semen as it could. Dean pushed the come forward into Aidan’s mouth with his own tongue, but truthfully it wasn’t helping dull the taste. Not that it mattered. Aidan drinking his own come was an image too delicious to waste. He pulled back and admired Aidan’s beauty, his long curls and big brown eyes, made even more a turn on by his own come still in streaks across his face and Aidan’s dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

There was silence for a good twenty minutes as Aidan washed his toy and himself while Dean made another round of coffee. He needed something to get rid of the taste of semen. He was sure he’d get used to it eventually but for now he just wanted it gone. Soon they laid beside each other in bed once more, much like they had done an hour ago, staring at the ceiling and playing with each other’s hair.

“Aidan?” Dean said eventually.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to go get some breakfast? Well, lunch I suppose would be more appropriate.” Aidan sat up, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Dean O’Gorman,” He said, in a teasing voice. “Are you asking me out?” Dean, bless his little heart, looks shocked for a few short moments before smiling and ruffling Aidan’s hair.

“Sure Angel, why the fuck not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write of this story the harder it is to write the plot... Damn their feelings, getting in the way of all the sex!
> 
> And I did actually google how Dean and Aidan take their coffee. No results though, not that I'm surprised :P


	5. A Second First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides he's ready to take his relationship with Aidan to the next level... After months of fucking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to officially state that this story has ThornyHedge's seal of approval ;)

The longer Aidan talked for the harder it was for Dean to pay attention. It wasn’t because Aidan wasn’t interesting and he didn’t really repeat himself or anything. It was hard because the more Dean listened to his charming voice, his adorable laugh and the longer he was forced to look at his handsome face, the harder it was for his mind to stay on task.

It was a Saturday night at a local restaurant, the perfect time and venue for their third official date. As Dean laughed at Aidan’s corny jokes and listened to tales of Russell Tovey being a twat, only one thought ran through his mind.

‘ _Aidan Turner is my boyfriend.’_ They were the words every Hobbit or Being Human fan-girl and fan-boy wanted to say, but only he could say them. Something about it gave him a strange feeling of pride and confidence. He was thirty-five years old, he’d never had a boyfriend before and for some reason only known to Aidan Turner himself, Aidan had wanted him. Dean loved it. He loved what it meant and he was slowly realising that he might love Aidan. It wouldn’t be an appropriate thing to say on a third date; Dean knew that. Even if he had been shagging aforementioned boyfriend for the past three months. Relationship wise he was going to take this slow.

Despite the strange situation, it was the sexual side of things that was beginning to make him feel insecure. Again. Seriously, sometimes he felt like a whiney Uke in a typical Yoai. Not that he ever watched that kind of thing.

Aidan had proved time and time again, every single time in fact, that he was not only a fantastic shag, but that he loved shagging and that he couldn’t get enough of shagging. So after everything Aidan had given him he thought that it was time to give something back. Fears he had had were slowly leaving him and it felt strange that after all the bizarre role-playing, rough fucking, spanking, bondage and mutual-masturbation, he was still reluctant to cross a fairly basic line. It was a line he had to cross if he wanted a future with Aidan and it was that thought alone that gave him the courage he needed to take that next step.

“Dean?” He looked up and realised that Aidan had stopped talking. “Dean is something wrong?” Dean tried to imagine what he must have looked like and every scenario made him uncomfortable.

“Aidan,” He said quietly, leaning across the table slightly. “There is something I need to talk to you about.” Aidan raised his eye-brows.

“Go on,” He said, crossing his arms, the picture of dwarven obstinacy.

“Well...” Dean really didn’t know where to start. “It’s about us.” He could see the fear rising in Aidan’s eyes and made a mental note to slap himself later for using such terrifying words. “Aidan, am I right in assuming that we’ll be going home together tonight?” Aidan grinned at him and Dean felt a soft hand stroking his thigh under the table.

“Of course,” Aidan said, leaning in closer. “But if you’re particularly eager tonight I could meet you in the bathroom in ten minutes?” Dean whimpered at Aidan’s words, encouraging his hand to move up and down his leg. But as tempting as the invitation was, he really needed to say what was on his mind. And if everything went to plan he’d rather it didn’t happen in a public place. At least not for the first time.

“As enticing as that sounds Angel,” Dean tried to speak but Aidan really wasn’t making it easy. “There is something I need to get off my chest.”

“Then talk to me,” Aidan said with a smile, removing his hand from Dean’s leg and placing it over Dean’s own hand that rested on the table. Dean shifted a bit, unsure whether they should be holding hands in public. But then he remembered what Aidan had said thirty seconds ago.

“It’s about our sex-life.”

 _‘My sex-life with my amazing boyfriend!_ Dean’s inner monologue added, making him smile. “We’ve done a lot of stuff together. I mean, not exactly weird stuff, but I’ll say... Somewhat adventurous stuff. Would that be fair to say?”

“It would,” Aidan said. He honestly didn’t know what Dean was trying to say, but it didn’t matter to him since his boyfriend looked completely adorable when nervous.

“But there still seems to be something... I’ve been reluctant to do,” Dean looked away. “And I know you’ve been patient with me and I thank-you for that.”

“Dean what the fuck are you talking about?” Aidan said finally. Dean ran his own words through his own head and realised how much of a twat he sounded. He had showered with this man it really shouldn’t be this hard to talk to him!

“Well,” He started again. “Every time we’ve made love, you’ve always been... What’s the appropriate term?”

“I need to know what you’re on about before I tell you.”

“Fair point.” Dean shifted in his seat. This would have been a lot easier if Aidan hadn’t insisted on giving him an erection. “What I mean is, whenever we make love you are always the one... receiving.” Dean paused, waiting for his boyfriend to say something. But Aidan stayed silent, looking at Dean expectantly. “I just thought that maybe its time I... Aidan please don’t make me say it!” Dean blushed and buried his head in his hands. Again he waited but Aidan said nothing. He looked up into Aidan’s eyes. He blinked twice before breaking out into a huge fit of laughter. Dean blushed and tried to look away before Aidan cupped his cheek, forcing him to watch him in hysterics.

“No Dean!” Aidan said as he gasped for breathe.

“But I thought-“

“No Dean,” Aidan said again, slowly beginning to calm down. “I like to think that I am a man of few rules, but I will not accept this level of ‘prude’ from a man who spanked me!” Dean took a few moments to recover before laughing himself.

“If I remember rightly,” He said through a smile. “I didn’t spank you, I spanked Kíli.”

“And Kíli told me all about how you showed him who was boss,” Aidan said, bringing Dean’s hand to his lips before kissing it tenderly. He reached over for the wine bottle and re-filled both of their glasses. “I think need you to calm yourself a little Dean,” He said taking a sip of wine. “Lets just have a nice, romantic evening and we’ll see where it leads. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”                                                                                                            

The night carried on the way it had before Dean had spoken. Another bottle of wine was ordered and soon they were laughing about James losing his hat on set that day. All in all is was a fairly romantic evening. Their table had candles, the food was nice and Aidan looked more gorgeous at the end than he had done at the beginning. He had a funny habit of doing that. When the bill was paid they stumbled out, slightly tipsy with their arms wrapped around each other for support and out of affection. Aidan pushed Dean into a taxi and they heading back to the set, holding hands in the back seat. It was a peaceful drive back; one where nothing really needed to be said. They both knew how the other felt.

“Wait,” Aidan said suddenly, breaking the silence. “Can we stop here for a moment please?” The driver pulled over outside a pharmacy. “I’ll be five minutes babe.” Aidan gave Dean a quick kiss on his cheek before jumping out. He shut the door, leaving an awkward silence behind him that hung in the air like a bad smell. Eventually the driver tried to break it.

“Aren’t you that guy from _Johnsons_?”

“No.”

And that was the end of the only attempt at conversation.

*****

Aidan struggled to unlock his trailer with Dean wrapped tightly around his waist, persistently kissing his neck. Aidan giggled as Dean’s tongue entered his ear the moment he managed to turn the key. They fell through the door as it swung open, their hands pulling and tugging at their reasonably formal clothes. Dean growled loudly, pushing Aidan onto the sofa, lapping at him like an overly affectionate dog.

“Hold on a second darling,” Aidan gasped between giggles. He pushed the shorter man off him and stood up, smiling warmly at his boyfriend. “Just sit here, make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back shortly.” Dean did as he was told as he watched Aidan disappear into the bathroom, watching him lustfully as he walked away. His boyfriend really did have a fantastic arse, prompting him to have second thoughts about giving his own up to Aidan tonight. But he had to, now, while he still thought it was a good idea.

Sitting up, Dean removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, spreading himself out across the sofa. He lay like this for a little while before he caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the mirrors and promptly decided he looked like a twat. This had to be perfect. He redid several of the buttons on his shirt, leaving only the top two open and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the curls. His boyfriend loved it when his hair was all fluffy. Dean sat still and satisfied with his appearance for less than a minute before deciding that shoes and socks were not at all sensual. He set about removing them frantically, almost falling off the sofa in the process a total of four times, before giving himself another panic attack about where to leave them. He looked at himself in the window one more time, trying to figure out what else he could try and do to make himself look more appealing when he finally heard the bathroom door open. He quickly tried to pull himself together and sat near the end of the sofa, legs crossing and leaning nonchalantly on the arm. He probably would have started to panic about his pose had his boyfriend not looked so unbelievably breathtaking.

Aidan stepped out of the bathroom wearing only his fluffy white dressing-gown. He had tied it together as loosely as the cord had allowed, meaning it fell open slightly, revealing his finely chiselled torso and broad shoulders, but it was not merciful enough to show what lay beyond his waist.

“Come on Dean,” Aidan said with a smile, holding his hand out to his boyfriend. “Let’s go to bed!” Dean simply nodded and took Aidan’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled over to the bed. Flashback’s started inside his head and he remembered the night when this had all begun. How Aidan had left him disturbed and aroused in the space of five minutes. How he had tried to resist Aidan’s attack and how much of a mistake he thought it had been. Now it seemed like the most amazing thing that had over happened to him.

Aidan gently pushed Dean down onto the bed and cupped his face in his strong hands. Slowly he pushed his lips against Dean’s. He could taste the wine, cigarette smoke and the special taste of his Kiwi. He buried his hands in Dean’s curls and pulled him in closer, caressing Dean’s tongue with his own. Aidan lowered one of his hands and placed it on Dean’s thigh, continuing the journey it had started earlier that evening. It roamed up and down Dean’s leg, inching inwards.

“Lie down baby,” Aidan whispered as he finally cupped Dean’s growing cock. Dean whimpered and thrust up into Aidan’s hand. Aidan pushed Dean down onto the bed before climbing on top of him, swarming him and covering him. Dean reached up to pull Aidan’s dressing-gown off him but his boyfriend stilled his hands. “No my darling,” He said kissing Dean tenderly. “Not this time. This is your time, this is for you.”

Aidan climbed off Dean and went to grab the pharmacy bag that was lying on the coffee table. Dean panted on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. His body sung with excitement while fear continued to pump through his veins.

“Angel?” He called out, his body growing cold.

“I’m here Dean,” Aidan replied. He placed the bag down on the bedside table and shed his dressing-gown. The fluffy robe fell from his body with a delicate shrug of his shoulders, revealing his smooth tanned skin and large, proud erection, nestled in the curls of his belly. Dean’s hands grasped at the sheets, longing to reach out and touch his boyfriend’s length.

 _Your boyfriends cock, Aidan Turner’s cock._ Dean told his head voice to shut-up and let Aidan strip him out of his clothes before the younger man folded them up and left them on a nearby chair. He returned to the bed afterwards, resuming his previous position of smothering Dean.

“Roll over Dean,” Aidan whispered; his voice husky and warm against Dean’s ear. Dean felt his body tense but did as he was told. Aidan laughed at his boyfriend’s stiff body and reached into the paper-bag. “This won’t work if you’re tense Dean,” He said as he ran his hands over Dean’s shoulders. “Just relax. Just feel.” Dean let out a long breath and rested his head on his arms.

“Alright baby,” He said softly. “Do what you have to.” Aidan smiled and ran his hands down Dean’s back. He took two pillows from the top of the bed and gently placed one under Dean’s stomach and another underneath his ankles. Dean heard the sound of a bottle being opened and gasped as he felt a thick liquid being drizzled on his upper-back.

“Relax Dean,” Aidan whispered again, rubbing his hands gently over Dean’s shoulders. Aidan rubbed the sweet-smelling oil over Dean’s shoulders and upper-back, applying only the slightest bit of pressure. He was careful not to press hard or deep into the tensed muscles. He caressed Dean’s skin carefully, gradually moving his slick hands downward, rubbing in circular motions. Dean moaned at the sensations, encouraging Aidan downwards.

Aidan shifted down Dean’s body, moving to sit on his shins, running his hands down Dean’s spine as he did so, loving the was his boyfriend shivered at his touch. He paused to rub more massage oil on his hands before resuming the massage on Dean’s thighs. Aidan dipped his hands in-between Dean’s legs, spreading them out slightly so he could focus some attention on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

“How does that feel Dean?” Aidan asked, moving his hands up and down Dean’s legs.

“So good Angel,” Dean murmured. He could feel the tension leaving him as he relaxed under the touch of Aidan’s strong hands. He didn’t even flinch as Aidan finally moved upwards to slowly knead his buttocks. Aidan carefully grasped the soft flesh, squeezing it and rubbing Dean’s fears away.

Aidan had wanted to do this for so long but understood that it was a hard thing for Dean to do. He had stayed quiet for the past three months, hoping that Dean would soon approach him about it. For three months he had planned this moment, thinking about how to make Dean feel safe and loved. He cared for Dean and wanted more than anything to do this right.

Dean found himself growing weary under Aidan’s magical touch and lay perfectly still, letting Aidan do what he thought was right. He felt Aidan climb off him and heard the rustling of paper. Aidan sat down next to Dean and ran his fingers down the cleft of his buttocks, closing his eyes as he finally touched the tight entrance he had been dreaming about for so long. Dean didn’t tense up but instead relaxed further, allowing his boyfriend entrance to his body. As Aidan’s fingers caressed his hole he felt a warming sensation, a sort of strange tingle. It wasn’t unpleasant, just strange and new. He sat up slightly, trying to look round at what was happening.

“Aidan what’s that?” He asked, only slightly nervous. Aidan made a hushing noise and ran his free hand over Dean’s right buttock.

“It’s the lube,” Aidan said softly. “It’s supposed to help you relax and heighten the sensation. If I remember rightly it works.” He leaned down and kissed Dean’s buttock, his fingers resting on his hole but not pushing or moving. “Do you trust me Dean?” Dean smiled and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

“Always babe,” He replied.

Aidan slowly pushed one of his fingers inside of Dean. The new feeling was strange but incredibly erotic making Dean push back against Aidan’s hand. The lube warmed his nerves and sent a wave of pleasure through his body every time Aidan moved his finger. Aidan leaned down and blew some air over Dean’s hole sending a tingling sensation up his spine.

“Oh fuck Aidan!” Dean gasped out. He bit down onto the pillow and tried to calm himself, his breath already coming out in pants.

“Does that feel good?” Aidan asked in a playful voice, twisting the finger inside Dean and loving the way he squirmed around it.

“So good babe,” Dean cried. “So fucking good!”

“Really?” Dean could tell Aidan was smirking. “Well how about this?” Aidan slid another finger inside of his boyfriend and began to twist them around, pushing them in deeper and curling them, looking for that special target. All of Dean’s nerves stood on end as Aidan found his sweet-spot, making him arch up of the bed, crying out for more and for mercy.

“Oh fuck!” He screamed, squirming round, questioning why he had ever been nervous to do this. “Do that again Angel, please!” Aidan did as he was told and continued stroking Dean’s prostate, adding in another finger to stretch Dean out properly. Dean rocked backwards, fucking himself on Aidan’s hand, his body crying out for friction. Aidan purred as he scissored his fingers, his eyes fixed on Dean’s hole, warming his hand and driving him crazy with need. It had to be the most erotic thing he’d ever seen in his entire life.

“Are you ready Dean?” He asked, desperate to move on. He felt Dean tense for a second but he relaxed him by stroking his prostate once more.

“Yes Aidan,” Dean panted. “Just do it. Please Aidan.” He felt a sudden emptiness as his boyfriend withdrew his fingers. Dean bit his lip as he heard a latex packet being opened. “Angel?”

“Yes Hun,” Aidan ran his fingers down Dean’s back, sensing the nerves returning.

“It this going to hurt?”

“Honestly?” Said Aidan as he leaned over to nuzzle into Dean’s neck. “It probably will. But only for a bit and I promise I’ll go slow.” Dean nodded, turning his to catch Aidan’s lips in a soft kiss.

“I trust you Angel,” He whispered, his breath warm against Aidan’s lips. Aidan nodded and sat up, resting himself on Dean’s thighs. As carefully as he could he spread Dean’s cheeks open and pushed his cock inside of the tight virginal cavern.

Dean hissed in pain as Aidan’s thick head entered him, burying his face further into the pillow. Aidan paused and made soothing noises, rubbing Dean’s back the way he had before.

“Do you need a minute?” He asked, pushing in another inch.

“No babe,” Dean replied, his answer muffled slightly by the pillow, although it carried little distress. “Carry on.” Aidan continued, pushing in slowly until he was completely sheathed inside his boyfriend. He waited for a few moments to let Dean adjust to having him inside of him. Dean whimpered at the warmth from the lube and closed his eyes tight from the stretch. It felt so wonderful and not as uncomfortable as he had thought. It hurt some but it felt so right and so perfect that he decided he didn’t care. Dean waited for Aidan to start moving but soon realised that his boyfriend was waiting for a signal from him. Unable to speak he nodded furiously and pushed back, desperate for the same friction he had received from Aidan’s fingers just a few moments ago.

Aidan cried out at the warmth as he began to move inside Dean. He thrust gently but thrust deep, loving the way the tight ring clenched around his cock. It was perfect. More amazing than anything else. He felt a warm sensation in his chest, a strange feeling of affection and love. One he’d had yet to experience.

“Thank-you Dean,” He gasped, thrusting harder inside. He held Dean’s hips steady as he sped up, still careful to not hurt Dean. Aidan purred loudly as he angled his hips, aiming for Dean’s prostate. Dean arched up; his body overwhelmed by all Aidan was giving him. He cried out as his bundle of nerves was hit over and over again.

“Angel!” He cried out into the night. Aidan smiled at the affectionate pet name, but felt more like a god as he watched Dean come apart underneath him. This had been worth the wait. This heaven and ecstasy. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close and he pushed Dean into the mattress with every thrust. Dean groaned as he cock was pushed into the soft sheets with every thrust and began to rut against them, desperate for more of the contact. This wasn’t like all the other times. This was new, this was passion. This was making love.

“You’re wonderful Dean,” Aidan whispered, licking Dean’s ear. “You make me feel so wonderful. So amazing.” Dean cried out as Aidan thrust harder into his prostate. The pain had gone, or at least he had stopped noticing it.

“Faster Aidan,” He begged, whimpering for every movement Aidan made. He knew he was going to come soon as the pressure built up inside of him. Aidan saw his quivering body and stroked his skin, kissing and biting at his earlobes.

“Its alright Dean,” Aidan said softly. “Let go, I have you. Just let go.” Dean thrust hard into the mattress, crying out as he spilled his seed onto the clean white sheets. His body clenched and shuddered as he felt Aidan twitch and release inside of him, biting down on his shoulder as he cried out in pleasure.

Neither of them felt the need to move as they lay down on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other through the aftershocks. Aidan’s now soft cock slipped out of Dean and he rolled off him, removing the condom and cleaning himself up with some wet-wipes he kept next to the bed. Aidan giggled as he saw Dean’s content dimpled face.

“Dean?” He whispered, stroking the soft curls.

“Humm?”

“How was it?” Aidan rolled Dean over and wrapped his arms around him once more, spooning him tenderly.

“Perfect Angel. Thank-you so much.” He rolled over and ruffled Aidan’s dishevelled curls, kissing his brow.

*****

The door of his trailer opened suddenly and his book was pulled from his hands, immediately replaced by the thin sheet of paper. Dean blinked and looked up, slightly thrown by the urgency and suddenness of the situation.

“What are you doing Aidan?” He asked with a sigh, glaring at his boyfriend who stood there expectantly.

“Read it!”

“What is it?”

“Read it!” He did. Dean looked up at his boyfriend, then back at the paper before looking back up at Aidan.

“Aidan what the fuck-“

“As you can see,” Aidan sang, snatching the paper and straddling Dean’s hips. “I am Chlamydia, herpes and gonorrhoea free, I don’t have syphilis, hepatitis or HIV.”

“Were you working on that the whole drive back?”

“Shut-up!” Aidan flicked his nose playfully. “So now, since this is defiantly some form of relationship, we can fuck and feel it!” Aidan began immediately, kissing down Dean’s neck and pushing his hands under his t-shirt to pull it up over his head.

“W-wait,” Dean tried to say. “Don’t you want me to-“

“You can,” Said Aidan between kisses. “But in the meantime it still means I should be allowed full access to your amazing and very famous bum!” Dean laughed and kissed his boyfriend.

“Sounds like heaven Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dare everyone to re-read this and take a shot everytime I use the word "boyfriend." The first person to post a readable comment afterwards gets a prize :P 
> 
> By the way Butterballs, although I doubt this one exploded your ovaries I hope it warmed your heart as much as the lube warmed Dean's asshole!


	6. Don't Make Me Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan tries to make Dean admit his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been kinda side-tracked with college work. Damn education! XD
> 
> A belated birthday present for Butterballs :P

Dean leaned back against the bathroom wall, letting the water cascade over him. He moaned to himself, reaching down to bury his hand in Aidan’s gorgeous dark curls.

“Angel,” He gasped, thrusting into his boyfriend’s mouth. Dean whimpered as Aidan worked his talents on his length, swallowing him over and over again, his tongue doing the most wicked, depraved things. No matter how many times they did this he would never get tired of Aidan’s warm mouth. Just as he hoped Aidan would never get tired of the taste of cock. Dean bit his lip, grasping onto the shower rail as he came hard down Aidan’s throat.

Aidan eased Dean’s cock out of his mouth with his tongue lapping at the sensitive head; tasting Dean’s come properly before swallowing every drop. His hand speed up on his own cock, the taste of come sending shivers down him as he wanked over his lovers rough treatment of him. He gasped loudly as he reached his own peak, watching as the flowing water washed his semen down the drain.

*****

“It doesn’t count you know,” Said Dean while he was washing up the mugs.

“Hum?” Aidan looked up from rolling a fag.

“I doesn’t count as being environmental if we take twice as long,” Dean smiled to himself, knowing exactly what face Aidan was making without even turning around. He heard heavy footsteps approaching and leaned back as Aidan groped his arse roughly.

“Well we’re still saving hot water right?” He whispered into Dean’s ear. “And it’s always good to work a morning fuck into a regular routine.”

“There is more to life than sex Aidan!” Dean said laughing, turning round to pull Aidan into a sweet embrace.

“What are you talking about?” Aidan stuck his tongue out before kissing Dean lightly on his lips. “Come on babe we can’t be late. Thorin will get mad at us.”

“Really?” Said Dean suggestively, swatting Aidan’s behind as he bent over to pick up his coat. “Maybe he’ll insist on sending Kíli to be punished.”

“You know Fíli can be a twat too,” Aidan protested, taking Dean’s hand. Dean smiled and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand before dropping it just as they reached the door. Aidan’s eye-rolling did not go unnoticed. They stepped outside wincing slightly at the bright sun.

“Morning lads,” James came over to them, far too cheerful for a seven am call. “Had a fun night then?” Aidan laughed and wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulder. Before he could respond Dean pushed him away. It was subtle, James wouldn’t have noticed. But Aidan did.

“What?” Dean asked, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Aidan stared at him, almost seeing the Goosebumps form on his skin as panic rose within him. Dean tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably.

“Jesus Dean,” James laughed loudly. “You really need to spend less time gaming.” With that he walked away. Aidan reached down and wrapped his little finger around Dean’s.

“That’s what they think we do Dean.”

“What?”

“I’ve heard them talk about it a few times,” Said Aidan with his eyes closed. “When we spend nights at each other’s trailers they think we’ve been up late playing games.”

“Oh.” Aidan felt Dean release a very noticeable sigh of relief. “And you confirmed this?” Aidan shook his head.

“I didn’t say anything,” He admitted. Dean nodded and moved away from Aidan’s hand.

“Good,” He said walking away.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aidan shouted after him.

“Aidan keep your voice down!” Dean hissed, grabbing him roughly by his shoulders. “Look all I meant was... Well really you should have said we were...”

“I didn’t say anything Dean,” Aidan said, his voice rough with anger. “I could have but I didn’t. Isn’t that enough?”

“You should have admitted we were gaming,” Said Dean firmly. He was speaking in hushed tones but his anger came through clearly as he hissed through his teeth at the man he supposedly loved. “Other wise they might... Well....”

“But we’re not ‘gaming’ Dean,” Aidan replied. Dean looked into his boyfriend’s beautiful eyes, not sure if they were filled with anger or tears. “We’re fucking Dean! We spend our evenings fucking each other up the ass!”

“For fucks sake Aidan-“

“Although sometimes we do play games; just not the games they think we are playing. We play games that involve one of us tied to the bed, writhing naked while the other – “

“For the love of God Aidan shut the fuck up!” Dean grabbed onto Aidan’s arm roughly.

“Why should I Dean?” Aidan shoved him away, spitting his words like venom.

“It’s none of their business Aidan,” Dean tried to explain. “What we do alone is between us.” Aidan let out a sarcastic chuckle and shook his head.

“This isn’t casual anymore Dean,” He said quietly. “We’re supposed to be dating. Our sex-life doesn’t concern them no, but they are our friends. We should be able to tell them about our relationship. If I meant anything at all to you, you would understand that.” With that he walked away, lighting his cigarette. All of Dean’s instincts were telling him to run after him, to hug him, maybe even kiss him and finally tell him how he really felt. But he couldn’t. His legs wouldn’t let him.

****

Dean couldn’t stand this. Their work schedule combined with their dating meant he rarely spent more than ten minutes away from his Angel’s side. Although it probably seemed strange and co-dependent to most people, it was something he needed in his life right now. _The Hobbit_ was a tiring movie to make, what with constantly running around in full heavy armour and rarely getting a day off, he never really had time to visit his friends or family. Aidan made it bearable, even when they were just friends. Now he was too scared to even go over and talk to him.

Dean felt ashamed of himself more than anything else. Aidan might not be a piece of spun glass but he still could have really hurt him by grabbing him the way he did. And even if he hadn’t, the fact that he had reacted violently, when Aidan hadn’t done anything wrong. Well, Dean didn’t think Aidan could forgive that kind of behaviour. Dean couldn’t even forgive himself right now.

Luckily for the boys today was more about walking across the countryside than battles and brotherly love. Fíli had to stay fairly close to Kíli- he couldn’t let his little brother run off on his own, but it meant that Dean and Aidan didn’t really have to talk to each other. Dean knew they would have to eventually; Aidan was still his boyfriend. At least he hoped so. Dean stared mournfully at his lover during a short break, watching him as he chatted with ‘Mister Dwalin,’ flicking his flowing yet dishevelled dark hair over his shoulders and out of his eyes. Dean couldn’t help but sigh. Kíli was completely adorable. He had to say something, anything. He needed to know that Aidan still wanted him.

Taking a deep breathe, Dean let courage flow through him. There was no way he was letting Aidan Turner go this easily. He’d climb to the top of the hill and shout about how completely gay he was for him for all of New Zealand to hear if he had to.  He started to approach Aidan, his steps cautious but nonchalant. The closer he got the more he began to hear of Aidan and Graham’s conversation. Not that the pair of them were at all quiet.

“I sometimes think Kíli has got a bit of a ‘thing’ for Dwalin.” Dean turned slightly, pretending to be occupied with the beautiful view. Although he had no idea why.

“Really? How do you figure that?” Aidan stepped in closer, leaning into Graham slightly.

“Well, it’s an admiration isn’t it?” Aidan grinned like an otter and Dean could clearly see some serious N.A.T* in the corner of his eye. “He’s grown up aspiring to be the perfect warrior and Dwalin has always been there. Now he’s older with all those wild ‘teenage’ hormones and stuff, I think he defiantly sees something else in him!” Graham laughed and wrapped his arm around Aidan’s shoulder.

“Well I’m not quite sure how Dwalin feels about that,” He said, pulling Aidan into him. “I don’t think he’d really be up to taking advantage of his best friend’s nephew.”

“It’s not really taking advantage if Kíli’s coming on to him,” Aidan replied. “And maybe Dwalin would like that kind of thing anyway. Going behind the back of the one person he is willing to take orders from.”

“Well,” Said Graham, brushing Kíli’s hair out of Aidan’s eyes. “When you put it like that...”

“Aidan!” Dean stepped in, using Fíli’s added height to make himself look intimidating. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” The ‘fuck off’ look in Aidan’s eyes did not go unnoticed but Dean stood his ground, standing as Fíli giving his little brother a stern glare that could not be ignored.

“Alright,” Aidan said eventually. “Excuse me Graham.” He untangled himself for the taller actor and wondered off, expecting Dean to follow him. Dean had to run to keep up with his boyfriend’s fast pace, but didn’t question the anger in his footsteps.

“Aidan what are you doing?” Dean asked when he finally caught up with him, Aidan having taken them a good fifty yards away from the others.

“Well you know,” Aidan replied meeting Dean’s glare. “Wouldn’t want them to overhear us and get suspicious or anything.”

“And you think leading us away to talk along doesn’t raise eye-brows?”

“Well if you put it like that – “

“No Aidan wait!” Dean grabbed Aidan’s hand to stop him turning away. Aidan looked down at his hand, then back at his boyfriend with a quizzical expression. “I’m sorry for earlier Angel, truly I am.” Dean leaned in and caressed Aidan’s shoulder lightly. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Despite the tension Aidan laughed loudly.

“It’ll take more than a delicate dimpled kiwi to hurt me, you know that right?” He stuck his tongue out and shoved Dean playfully.

“You brat!” Dean cried, tackling Aidan. Soon the two were wrestling and shoving each other, like Fíli and Kíli away from Thorin’s intimidating gaze. It wasn’t romantic, just brotherly. Like the argument had never happened.

“Five minutes guys!” Andy called. Aidan got up and pulled Dean with him.

“Listen Deano,” He said quietly. “In all seriousness this time. I really like you, I promise I do. You can’t ask me to lie about us.” Dean nodded, his hands in his pockets, looking to the entire world like an ashamed child.

“I understand,” He said, biting his lip in shame.

“Good.” Aidan placed his hand tenderly under Dean’s chin, forcing him to look at him. “I understand that this is hard for you. This is new to me too remember? I may have shagged other guys but you are my first actual boyfriend. It’s ok if you’re not ready for people to know yet. I mean, God knows what I’m going to tell my parents!” They both laughed and Dean pulled Aidan close for a subtle embrace. “I just need something from you Deano,” Aidan whispered in his ear. “Just something from you to prove that I’m really yours.” Dean wracked his brain for something to say but for once the voice stayed silent.

“Come on boys!” Thorin hollered from the other side of the set. Fíli and Kíli knew better than to disobey their Uncle when he sounded like that. They let each other go and wandered back to the others. Dean dropped his hand downwards and grabbed Aidan’s bottom gently through his costume. He knew exactly how to show Aidan how he felt.

****

Aidan shut the door behind him and fell back against it, rubbing his face with his hands. If he fell asleep right now he would get a full seven hours. Sighing he threw his jacket onto the floor, kicked off his shoes and wandered over to his bed. He stilled suddenly, his blood chilling as he heard a tutting behind him.

“Such a mess,” Came a familiar voice. “Is it really so hard just to put stuff away?” Aidan blinked furiously as the lights were switched on. He turned around to see Dean, shirtless, leaning against the wall. Aidan smiled wearily and sat down on the bed.

“Hey babe,” He said quietly. “Listen, I’m really tired right now but- “

“You’ll speak when spoken to brat!” Dean grabbed Aidan by the neck roughly, but not enough to choke him. “And I don’t care how tired you are, you are not getting any sleep until I am done with you. You need to be put in line after how you misbehaved today!”

“Misbehaved?”

“Flirting with Graham right where I could see you!” Dean pushed Aidan back onto the bed before climbing on top of him, straddling him and holding his wrists down, squeezing them so hard he knew he would leave marks. Dean leaned forward so he could hiss in Aidan’s ear. “Do you always act like that when my back is turned? Or was it for me. Were you trying to make me jealous Angel? Because I must say you have been tremendously successful.” Dean ran the tip of his tongue over the sensitive shell of Aidan’s ear, grinding down into him as he purred. He lapped slowly inside the ear, poking his tongue inside before biting down hard on the lobe.

“Oh Dean!” Aidan gasped, bucking up underneath him, all weariness falling from his body.

“If it all gets too much for you Angel,” Dean whispered. “Just say ‘Orcrist,’ and I’ll stop. Alright?” Aidan nodded furiously.

“It’s alright babe,” He said in-between pants. “Do what you have to do. I trust you Dean.”

“Good,” Said Dean in a husky voice. He bite Aidan’s earlobe once more making his lover whimper in pain. “Because this ‘delicate, dimpled kiwi’ is going to show you just how much he can hurt you.” Aidan moaned loudly, Dean words sending sparks through his body. “Now my angel,” Dean said as he reached under the pillow. “Let’s get started.”

Dean pulled out Aidan’s favourite handcuffs; the ones he had brought with him and kept in his special box. There was no fur, just rough, strong steel. Dean sat up, a look of hunger in his eyes and stretched the cuffs out, dangling them in front of Aidan’s face. “Sit up you little whore!” Dean grabbed Aidan’s hair and pulled him up so he was kneeling on the bed. He pulled his arms behind his back and cuffed them together.

“Tell me Angel?” Dean said as he climbed off the bed. “This shirt, expensive?” Aidan shook his head. “Good.” Dean took a flick knife out of his pocket. Slowly he began to cut Aidan’s black shirt from his skin piece by piece. Aidan tried his very best to stay still, but the contact was making his skin tingle and his heart race. Dean playing with a knife so close to his skin was terrifying; yet for some reason he was reluctant to tell him to stop. There was something strangely erotic about it, but Aidan was too scared to talk about it. Dean moved round and stood in front of him. His cock grew harder as his boyfriend’s tanned skin was slowly revealed. Dean took a long strip of fabric from the bottom of the shirt, setting it aside for later.

“Now then beautiful,” Said Dean. “What should I do to you tonight? What do you feel you need?”

“I think you know my love,” Aidan replied with a whimper. He was trying to hold it together, to maintain some form of manly dignity, but there was nothing hotter to him than his adorable Dean being dominant.

“Indulge me,” Dean said with a smile. Slowly, so that Aidan could savour the moment, Dean took off his belt and started running the leather through his fingers. He could see the fear and desire in Aidan’s eyes. And he loved it!

“Show me Dean,” Aidan whispered looking into Dean’s eyes. “Show me how much it pissed you off when Graham touched me. How it made you feel. Take what you want from me, do what you like with my body. Don’t stop until you’re done with me. Until you’re sure I know that I am yours.”

“Oh don’t you worry baby.” Dean grinned and grabbed Aidan’s chin, licking his stubbly jaw-line. “I intend to do just that.” Aidan smiled at him, melting Dean’s heart with his little otter face. “Now then my Angel...” Dean yanked Aidan’s hair again making him scream; although he doubted it was caused by pain. He threw Aidan off the bed, his body thumping as it hit the floor. Dean knelt down besides him and rolled him over onto his back, lazily dragging his nails down his torso. He leaned in close, running his tongue down Aidan’s chest, feeling him shudder. Dean reached the opening in Aidan’s jeans, unbuttoning them slowly, completely avoiding Aidan’s cock.

“Naughty boys don’t deserve clothes,” Dean said with a wicked laugh, pulling the jeans and boxers off quickly, throwing them aside. “They don’t deserve release either!” He added when Aidan bucked up, his cock far too stiff for one that had yet to be touched. Dean sat back on his heels and admired his lover for a moment; lying naked on the floor, his hands bound behind his back, raising his hips up and his legs spread out as far as they would go. This beautiful creature was his. Slowly Dean took hold of Aidan’s legs and rubbed up and down over the insides of his thighs. His heart beat sped up every time Aidan’s whines got louder and louder. Each time he would inch closer to his cock but pull away at the last minute. It was driving his Angel crazy- and Dean loved it!

“I wonder if Graham would be willing to touch you.” Dean asked while admiring Aidan’s tearing eyes and puffy lips. “Maybe I should call him up so he can see you bound and helpless, desperate for cock!” Dean lowered himself in-between Aidan’s legs, burying his face in the rough patch of curls above Aidan’s groin. He lapped at the skin, like a kitten, dipping his tongue into Aidan’s navel but going no further upwards or downwards. With every lick, every touch and caress Dean allowed his boyfriend to have, the more frustrated he became.

“Dean!” Aidan whined, squirming underneath him. “Touch me please! Please Dean!” Dean swore he could hear sobbing in his voice. He looked up and saw that Aidan was biting his lip in frustration, tears falling down his face. Dean felt a pang of guilt in his heart before he remembered the placing of a safe word.

“Aw baby,” Dean said laughing. “Is it too much for you?” He laid down next to Aidan and began to swirl a finger around his nipple. “Are you so much of a cock-whore you can’t wait through a little fore-play to be fucked?”

“Dean!” Aidan cried, shifting his body to try and get Dean to touch his nipple.

“You want progress you better say it Aidan.” Aidan growled in frustration and resisted the temptation to roll his eyes.

“I’m a cock-whore,” He muttered, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Dean tutted again.

“That didn’t sound very convincing - “

“I’m a filthy little cock-whore who wants your cock!” Aidan shouted as loudly as he could. “Now for fucks sake Dean touch me!”

“Very well then.” Dean picked Aidan up and threw him across the bed so that he was bent over the mattress. “I’ll take a different approach,” He said picking his belt up off the floor. “Maybe a harsher albeit quicker punishment?”

Slowly Dean ran the leather of his belt over Aidan’s spine before raising it above his head and whipping it down hard across his backside. Aidan screamed in pain, burying his head into the duvet.

“I’m thinking five Angel,” Dean said wickedly. “Does that seem fair to you?” Dean wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Aidan nod. With his free hand Dean reached over and took the strip of black fabric. Placing the belt down for a second he leaned over and tied the material tight around Aidan’s head, covering his eyes. “But you better count,” He whispered into his ear. “You better beg for it.”

Dean picked up his belt once more and cracked it down again, leaving a large red welt on Aidan’s beautiful bottom. Aidan whimpered and pressed into the mattress but said nothing. Dean cleared his throat.

“One,” He cried, his voice muffled through the covers.

“Good boy.” Dean lowered his belt again, this time putting a little more force into the strike.

“Two,” Aidan said, turning his head so his voice could be heard. “Please bless me with another.” Dean indulged him, lowering his third strike with equal force. “Three,” Aidan choked out, his skin singing with pain and pleasure. Dean paused for a moment, running his fingers down Aidan’s marks, loving the way he hissed in pain. The desire for dominance pumped through Dean’s veins, the desire caused by Aidan and Aidan alone. A desire to let him know he was his.

Dean raised his belt again and cracked down strikes four and five one after the other, making Aidan scream once more.

“Four,” Aidan sobbed. “And five.” Dean smiled and dropped his weapon, kneeling down in front of Aidan’s abused backside.

“Well done Angel,” He said softly before blowing air over the marks. “You’ve done very well.” Dean pushed Aidan forward so his body was completely on the bed before rolling him over and kneeling between his legs once more. Dean reached over to the nightstand to obtain the bottle of lube that had taken up official residence besides the bed. Dean pushed Aidan’s legs upwards as far as they would go. “You’ll get what you need my darling,” Dean said before licking Aidan’s inner thigh. “You’ll get fucked!”

Dean smeared some lube over his fingers before deciding that he wanted Aidan tight. He’d taken Aidan without full preparation before, so he knew it wouldn’t hurt him too much. Or at least it wouldn’t be unwelcome pain. Dean rubbed a little lube over Aidan’s hole before finally taking his cock out of his jeans and smearing some lube over himself. He rubbed himself slowly, teasing himself. It felt so God damn good; and even better knowing that Aidan would love to see it!

“I’m touching myself Aidan,” Dean said as he ran his thumb over the head of his own organ. “Just because you look so gorgeous. I bet you’d love to see that wouldn’t you; you’d love to see me wanking over you. Maybe I won’t fuck you. Maybe I’ll just keep on pulling myself until I come, splattering my jiz over your ass, cock and stomach. Then I’ll leave you here all tied up and needy. I wonder how long it would be until someone found you? Maybe not until morning. Someone would come looking for you. I’d leave your door unlocked, so they could just walk in and see this. Whoever he was, you know he’d want to fuck you. Would you let him you dirty cock-slut?” Aidan moaned and raised his hips, baring himself to Dean.

“No Dean,” He gasped. “Only you. Now please fuck me Dean, make me scream.” Dean finally took pity on his whimpering mess of a boyfriend, leaning forward, pushing his legs up and finally entering his body. He pushed in slowly, gently, continuing to tease. He moaned loudly at the tight heat that surrounded is cock.

“Jesus Angel!” He cried, pausing for a few moments to enjoy Aidan’s tight passage clenched around him. “You’re always so tight, so warm. So perfect.” Dean began to move inside Aidan, biting his lip as Aidan worked his muscle in time with every hard thrust. It was always wonderful and it was his.

“Oh Dean,” Aidan said, his voice high with desperation. “Let me see you, please!”

“No Angel,” Dean gasped, thrusting harder. “I want you to feel me, to know that only I can do this to you.”

“I know Dean. I promise I know.” Dean sped up, thrusting into Aidan as hard as he could. He angled his hips in the special way he knew would hit Aidan’s prostate. Aidan’s cries got louder, more desperate. Almost like he wanted to show everyone that he wasn’t playing on his XBOX, he was being fucked by Dean O’Gorman – his on screen brother – and that he was loving every bloody second of it. His cuffed hands clawed at the duvet beneath him, desperate to scratch skin. But he couldn’t. He was helpless.

Dean felt himself reaching his peak far too soon for his liking. It was embarrassing how Aidan could do these things to him; at his age! He forced himself to slow down but Aidan just clenched his ass again, as if he knew what was going through Dean’s mind.

 _Easy Dean,_ He said to himself inside his head, sweat dripping down his brow. He moved his hands onto Aidan’s firm chest, rubbing his sensitive nipples and scratching down his belly. If he was going to reach his peak soon he was determined for Aidan to come first! Dean fisted Aidan’s cock violently and sped up his thrusts once more, jacking him and fucking him as hard as he could. Aidan’s body sang with sensation, the friction inside of him and on his cock all becoming far too much for him to handle.

“Dean,” He cried out again. “Oh Dean, _Fíli!”_ Dean stilled in shock for a second before continuing his assault.

“Take it little brother,” Dean yelled in Fíli confident, commanding voice. With that Aidan let go, coming over himself and Dean’s hand. The image sat perfectly in Dean’s mind and he continued to pummel inside his boyfriend, who lay there sated and content. Dean pulled Aidan upwards into a harsh embrace, pulling him tight against him as he found his release.

****

Aidan fell down exhausted on the bed, after being untied and cleaned. His wrists and neck hurt like fuck but he was too tired to care. He felt Dean’s body hit the mattress as his boyfriend lay down besides him.

“That whole incest thing shouldn’t have been as hot as it was,” Dean said, a little worried that they’d taken things too far. Aidan laughed and nuzzled into Dean, sliding himself in his arms like he belonged there.

“Oh come on Deano,” He murmured. “It wasn’t that bad. Just a bit of fun, not like they were really shagging or anything.”

“I guess you’re right.” Dean looked down and saw that Aidan had finally fallen asleep. He was probably going to kick his ass in the morning for not letting him sleep but it didn’t matter. The games had been worth it! Dean pulled Aidan as close to his chest as he could, stroking the soft skin of his back.

“Goodnight Angel,” He whispered to the sleeping body. “I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Nose Avoidance Tilting." 
> 
> Gotta love 'Coupling!' XD


	7. Be Careful What You Dream Of - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching Dean in a compromising position Aidan lets his imagination go wild.

Dean lay motionless on his sofa, staring at the ceiling like it was an abstract painting he couldn’t quite figure out. He was bored. Very, very bored. Aidan had been in bed with the flu for about four days now and since they had ran out of things they could do with just one of the brothers Dean had been sent home early. With nothing to do there either. He had considered going to visit Aidan but when he had tried a few days ago he had been ranted at by his boyfriend; saying that if he infected him Peter would have a stroke. So now Dean missed filming, he missed Aidan and he missed sex.

Dean knew he should count himself lucky. He had never been in a relationship where the constant shagging had lasted this long. Nothing on God’s Green Earth could have prepared him for Aidan’s sex drive. Trouble was now he had adapted to Aidan’s one to three fucks a day routine, sending his own libido through the roof. So now not only was he bored as hell, he was also horny as fuck!

He could think of a very elegant, if that was the right word to use, solution to both these problems. Dean hadn’t been in a relationship so long that he had forgotten about such things. But starting felt... Awkward. What would he think about? He could try to think about Aidan. But in all honesty, considering that the last time he had seen his beloved Angel he was holding his gorgeous dark curls back so he could vomit into a bucket, he didn’t know if that would be the best way to go about things. As sexy and wonderful as Aidan was he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to keep that image out of his head long enough to finish.

Dean groaned loudly to himself and rolled over. He couldn’t handle this anymore. He needed something to do! None of the lads would be finished for another three hours so there was no hope for company there. Daytime television sucked, as everyone who wasn’t a dead-inside shut-in knew. He didn’t have any photography or painting projects at the moment, nor did he have the inspiration to start a new one. Watching films wasn’t fun anymore without Aidan snuggled into him and chain smoking in his face. Besides there was no way any film could hold his attention long enough – not now he literally was thinking about sex every six seconds!

Finally he got up to make himself a cup of tea. Not because he was particularly thirsty but because he really needed something to do with his hands. Out of habit he retreated two mugs from the cupboard, his heart sinking slightly when he had to put one back. Just as the kettle had finished boiling Dean had made his decision about what to do. He went straight over to his bed and picked up his laptop. Sitting down on the sofa, laptop in one hand and cup of tea in the other, Dean took a deep breath and tried to remember how long ago he had wiped his internet history. He logged on and connected to the internet, regretting the tea as it really didn’t suit this kind of activity.

Despite knowing that he was doing nothing wrong he felt a slight pang of guilt. This seemed like a really slimy thing to be doing while Aidan was ill. But in the end, he was a man. The moment Dean opened the site he realised just how long it had been since he had last visited it; thanks to a certain charming Irishman. God he hated the recommendations!

***

Sods law and the fact the he hadn’t been smart enough to lock the door really should have prepared Dean for the events that followed ten minutes after he had opened the site and the front of his jeans.

“Afternoon babe,” Aidan said cheerfully as he walked into the trailed, a chipper smile on his face and a bounce in his step which really didn’t make Dean feel any better about the situation. Aidan was greeted by a loud cry of “Fuck!” and the image of his beloved boyfriend slamming his laptop screen down and jumping off the sofa, trying desperately to shove his ridiculously hard cock back into his jeans. A task that proved to be very painful; and not just physically.

Dean crouched down on the floor, burying his face in his hands, planning to stay there until he starved to death or died of humiliation. He lay there waiting for what came next. The yelling, the wave of disgust. Or loud charming laughter filling his trailer, stopping only for the occasional gasp of air. Dean risked a peek, blushing furiously when he saw his boyfriend clutching his stomach and steadying himself against the, thankfully, closed door.

“Oh babe!” Aidan gasped out. “I take it you missed me?” Aidan continued to giggle to himself as he wondered over to the kitchenette, sorting out some shopping that he had brought with him.

“Jesus Aidan,” Dean pulled himself up of the floor and ran over, his face still a startling shade of scarlet. “I am so, so sorry!” Aidan stared at him and snorted loudly.

“What exactly are you apologising for Dean?” Aidan laughed again. “Having a dick?” Dean couldn’t help but smile at that and finally let his face return to its normal colour. “And there’s my adorable Deano again.” Aidan leaned over the counter and kissed Dean lightly on the mouth. Dean smiled at his boyfriend and reminded himself how lucky he really was.

“Feeling better then babe?” Dean asked, walking around the counter and wrapping his arms around Aidan’s waist. His height usually made this awkward but after the last five minutes he didn’t think anything would ever embarrass him every again.

“Yeah thanks,” Aidan replied before turning and kissing Dean on his nose. “I thought we could spend a quiet evening together. I’ll probably be back on set tomorrow, since it’s been at least six hours since I last threw up. I don’t think I’m contagious anymore, these clothes are fresh and I just had a thirty minute shower.”

“Excellent Angel!” Dean pulled Aidan in close, ruffling his scruffy hair, something he never tired of doing. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

“Well I think I now have some idea,” Aidan winked, nodding towards the closed laptop. Dean cringed and buried his face into Aidan’s shoulder. He felt Aidan’s body shake with even more laughter as his boyfriend pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. “Come on Deano,” He whispered. “Lighten up!” Letting go of his beloved Dean, Aidan poured himself some juice and went over to the sofa.

“So Dean,” He said as he sat down. Dean really didn’t like his tone of voice. “Let’s see what you’re into.” It took Dean half a second to realise what he meant. The moment he did, panic set in.

“What! Aidan don’t!” He screamed, leaping onto the sofa and on top of Aidan trying desperately to hold him down. The wild tussle would have put Fíli and Kíli’s childishness to shame. Dean tried to push Aidan down, grabbing his wrists frantically. But despite his best efforts to restrain his lover, Dean’s martial arts training did not seem to extent to immature tussles. Aidan started laughing again as he pushed Dean onto the floor and grabbed the laptop.

“You can’t attack me Dean,” He said blowing a raspberry. “I’m ill.” Before Dean could get up Aidan opened the laptop screen and pressed play. Dean moaned in shame as the cheesy high pitched gasps filled the trailer. Cautiously Dean looked up at Aidan’s face, watching carefully for any signs of disapproval. He stared blankly at the screen for a while not saying a word.

“Huh,” Aidan sipped his drink. “You know I’ve never understood stuff like this.” He said casually. “I highly doubt that lesbians are that obsessed with phallus shaped stuff.”

“Oh for God’s sake Aidan!” Dean reached up to shut the screen again but Aidan just batted his hand away, grinning wildly.

“What’s wrong Deano?” He asked, leaning back on the sofa. He knew that when Dean stopped calling him ‘Angel’ it meant he’d managed to really get on his tits. And Aidan planned on milking every second of it. “Frankly this is rather boring. It’s too tame for my tastes. I honestly have no idea why you’re acting so mortified.” Aidan shut the screen, somewhat confused by the horrified expression on his boyfriend’s face. He didn’t think he’d get that wound up. “Oh come on Dean! It’s not like they were doing anything weird or- “

Aidan paused for a moment his brow furrowed in thought.

“Dean,” He said slowly. “You know you are allowed to wank over women right?” The silence that filled the room was defiantly one of the most awkward ones Dean had ever endured. It was in the top five at least. Dean stood up but continued to look at the floor, unable to answer Aidan or even make some corny joke about it. Finally Aidan growled in frustration and stood up, running a hand through his hair and glaring at his boyfriend.

“Jesus Christ Dean!” He cried. “Can you please just be honest with me?”

“About what?” Dean tried to match Aidan’s confident stance but could tell without even looking at himself that he had failed miserably. He had never really been insecure about his height before; but now that his fluffy adorable Angel was practically towering over him, he couldn’t help but feel a little like a hobbit.

“Anything Dean,” Aidan yelled. “I really don’t know why you are like this sometimes. Stuff like this–“ He gestured to the laptop. “Is _fine_. If we told our co-workers about our relationship I can guarantee they’d be _fine_ with it. So why do you keep acting like everything is the end of the motherfucking world!” The silence returned. Deans slowly realised that everything Aidan was saying was true. He sat down, unable to look Aidan in the eye, ashamed of himself for being such a twat.

“I’m sorry Aidan,” He said eventually. “It’s just... I get scared.”

“Scared of what?” Aidan sat down besides him and took his hand. “Just please tell me the truth.”

“I’m scared of us,” Dean admitted. “Everyday I get more scared. It’s not because I still like girls, I assume you still like girls, it’s because there isn’t really any other guy I find particularly attractive. And I don’t know if that’s secure enough foundation to build a stable relationship on. If we told our co-workers they would be more than fine, they’d be excited; you know that they would want so much for this to work out.” Dean paused. He hadn’t even considered these things until he had said them. The moment he heard his own voice he knew he was speaking from his heart. “Everyday I care more and more for you. I... like you so much. I adore you, you’re fucking awesome. But everyday something reminds me that this relationship has an expiration date.”

Dean didn’t know what to expect next. A witty response, a punch in the face or maybe another argument. But Aidan’s true response was the one had hoped for. A tender kiss. Slow, light but perfect.

“Please Dean,” Aidan whispered against his lips. “Don’t think like that. If we don’t work out it could be for one of a million reasons. But for now all I want is you. You’re epic Deano. So stop being a whiney little twat!” Dean smiled; his gorgeous dimples making Aidan’s mouth go dry. “So let’s forget about all that.” Aidan picked up the laptop and placed it back on the bed. “And have a pleasant, girl free, afternoon together.”

“Sounds awesome,” Dean went to the fridge and got himself a beer, realising that he’d never needed one more in his entire life.

“So,” Aidan began as he sat back down. “How about we start with a C.O.D marathon or I could give you a blow-job?”

“The C.O.D marathon.” Aidan raised an eye-brow. “I’m sorry Angel, I’m just a little concerned that you gag-reflex had been working overtime these past few days.”

“Perfectly understandable... Hand-job?”

“Go for it!”

****

It took exactly two hours of C.O.D, four beers and one incredibly long snogging marathon on the sofa to forget the entire argument. Dean tried not to think about it as he always cringed when he thought about what a wanker he was; if he could use that term in this context. On Saturday night after work he took Aidan out for a nice romantic dinner which he hoped was a way of saying sorry without actually having to bring up what he was sorry for. Although it did mean having to tell Richard that neither of them were going to join the rest of the cast for drinks that evening, which he was sure raised a few eye-brows. But it didn’t really matter since the evening was fun, exciting and ended with an hour-long fuck on the floor of Aidan’s trailer.

Roughly three weeks later Dean sat in the canteen tent with his beloved Angel sitting next to him, having stolen Dean’s phone to play Tetris. He was silent but that didn’t matter. Dean sipped his coffee and leaned back in his chair, staring contently at Aidan’s face. He decided finally that it didn’t matter that he wasn’t attracted to any other men, because there was no-way he was ever going to stop being attracted to this man. And at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

“Afternoon boys,” Dean was forced out of the weird fantasy that was playing in his mind by the chipper voice of Britain’s most slashed actor. Dean blinked frantically and smiled politely as Martin and Adam sat down opposite them.

“Hello there Martin,” He said, trying not to look at Aidan. “Adam.” Aidan just grunted, not looking up from Dean’s phone. Dean was fairly certain that everyone rolled their eyes. He couldn’t be sure because well, he was rolling his eyes. “You finished then?”

“Yeah thank fuck,” Martin replied, his weariness clear in his voice. “A bit jealous of your schedule for this week. Tell your brother he needs to re-organise his immune system.” Dean laughed and glanced over at his boyfriend, who remained deep in concentration.

“Hey Aidan,” Adam said loudly. “If Kíli’s a twat... Sit there and do nothing.” The response or lack thereof, was fairly predictable.

“Come on guys,” Said Dean. “He’s just – “

“Right!” Aidan stood up, the suddenness of it making everyone literally jump. “I’m off, see you guys later.” He chucked Dean’s phone down on the table and walked fairly swiftly out of the tent.

“Always nice to talk to him isn’t it,” Said Martin. “Shame really, I mean he’s normally quite vocal.” Adam tittered quietly before casting a knowing look at Dean that sent Goosebumps down his spine.

“Well yes he normally is quite chatty but...” Dean paused for a moment. “I’m sorry I need to be clear about what we’re talking about right now.”

“Sorry Dean,” Adam said, avoiding eye-contact. “But well... It’s not like we meant to find out its just, Martin’s trailer has been positioned next to yours quite a few times and mines not that far from Aidan’s so well...”

“While loud cries of ‘Dean, please,’ ‘Oh fuck’ and ‘Slow down you prick’ can be misinterpreted,” Martin butted in. “There are only so many things ‘I’m a cock-whore’ could mean.” Dean spluttered, his hands visibly shaking.

“Jesus... fuck!” Dean muttered, more to himself that to Martin or Adam.

“Just thought you’d like to know,” Said Martin with a snarky smile. “Thought maybe you could try and keep the noise down if we have an early call. Or if you don’t want anyone else to find out.” Adam smiled and nodded, feeling strangely nervous about the whole situation. Dean sighed, sinking into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. In all honesty he didn’t feel half as embarrassed as he thought he’d be. But then again this was still nothing compared to your boyfriend catching you wanking off to lesbian porn.

“So,” Dean began before clearing his throat. “I take it you approve.”

“Of course we do,” Said Adam, reaching over to clasp Dean’s shoulder in an act of mild comfort. “Its a little surprising maybe but it makes sense, you two really fit together.” Dean smiled weakly. He was grateful for Adam’s words but he still could not shake the concerns he had voiced to Aidan a few weeks earlier.

“So yes, best of luck to you both,” Said Marin as he stood up. “And we promise we won’t tell anyone, not if you don’t want us to.”

“Thanks guys,” Said Dean. He stood up and walked around the table to give them both a hug.

“Anytime,” Said Adam. He accepted the hug before he walked away, waving lightly as he went.

“I do have one more question.” Marin looked at Dean, his face strangely seriously. “Is this... just shagging or... well.” Dean shook his head immediately.

“No Martin,” He whispered. “I love him. I really love him.” The words turned out to be a lot easier to say than he thought they would be. Maybe that meant he was growing up. Probably the wrong attitude to have in your late thirties- but still.

“Well then, congratulations to you both.” Dean felt his heart melt slightly, the words meaning more to him than he thought they would. After giving Dean another quick hug Martin left Dean alone in the tent.

Dean sat down to finish his coffee. In the grand scheme of things he supposed that had gone fairly well. He could only hope that the rest of their co-workers would have a similar reaction. Just as he was debating whether or not to call Aidan his phone buzzed on the table.

Dean frowned as he looked at his phone. He didn’t like receiving texts from unknown numbers, there was something rather creepy about it. Especially if he hadn’t given his number to someone recently. The strange thing was, although his phone didn’t seem to have the number saved, for some reason he recognised it. Dean opened the text and frowned slightly. It was confusing and for very strange reasons.

_I’ve been dreaming of you Dean. Watching you. And I know you’ve been watching me too. Meet me at your trailer in an hour._

_Adrian x_

Dean raised an eyebrow. Cheesy as fuck, tedious scenario and a good chance that his boyfriend had been planning this for a while. Tonight was going to be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No that is not a typo :P
> 
> I didn't want to do a two parter, but it had been a while since I last updated so I thought I'd post the first bit. The second bit will be up asap.
> 
> Yeah included a few everyday points in this. Why the fuck to porn sites give you recommendations??? And something from one of my lesbian friends who told me that lesbian porn is way too focused on the random phallus shaped objects.


	8. Be Careful What You Dream Of - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *See the summary for the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way: Yes I am proud of this!

Dean decided not to think too much about what Aidan was planning. The name change had left rather a large clue, but if he let his imagination stray with the idea he could end up disappointed, although that was unlikely, or incredibly overwhelmed. The first thing he did was break into Aidan’s trailer, with a cunning device called a spare key, to use his shower and wash his hair. No matter what Aidan was planning it would probably be a lot more fun if he didn’t smell of sweat or medical adhesive. In an ideal world he would have a change of clothes but, even thought he and Aidan were roughly the same size, nothing Aidan had really looked suitable. His boyfriend had very strange tastes; a thought that made him feel just that little bit insecure.

After styling with his hair, brushing his teeth then ruining them both with a nervous cigarette he made his way over to his trailer, exactly fifty-six minutes since he’d received the text from the mysterious “Adrian.” He briefly wondered if this had nothing to do with Aidan and there actually was a weird stalking fan-girl in his trailer. But frankly that didn’t seem as likely as this being one of Aidan’s crazy role-plays. Dean had a small debate with himself about whether to wait outside for three minutes but decided after about ten seconds- “Fuck it, it’s my trailer.”

He opened the door cautiously, not sure what to expect. The trailer was dark so at first he didn’t really see anything. Dean crept inside slowly like Aidan was a deer he was scared of startling. He heard a lamp click on. Slowly he turned around to face his bed; and a fantasy he didn’t even know he had.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Said Aidan in a slightly higher but husky voice. The sight of him made Dean stop breathing. Aidan was sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a thin, short nightgown of purple silk with lace shoulder straps and a lace trim around the skirt. The effort he had gone through was defiantly commendable. His legs were smoothly shaved, as well as being elegantly covered in a pair of fishnet stockings and thank god for the week’s empty schedule as he had shaved Kíli’s stubble off leaving his face clear and youthful. Aidan’s make-up was completely flawless, with perfectly drawn eye-liner, making him look like an Egyptian Goddess. The colours he had used blended perfectly with the black eye-liner and mascara, dark purple eye-shadow and lipstick along with long, slightly sparkly black nails, which Dean was sure were false. The slightly gothic style defined his beautiful features as well as making his big eyes even more intriguing and adorable. Despite the effort Aidan had gone through with his style and make-up; Dean honestly couldn’t take his eyes off Aidan’s tits!

Dean was sure Aidan had taken longer on those then anything else. Everything about them looked so fucking real! They were large, perky with just the right amount of cleavage. Dean didn’t know how long it must have taken Aidan to make that particular illusion, but he really didn’t want to know.

“Angel...” He whispered. “Fuck... Oh fuck.” He could feel an erection stirring in his jeans, pressing lightly against the zipper. And he bloody loved it.

“Hello there O’Gorman,” Aidan whispered, licking his lips lightly. “Ready for the night of your life?” Dean let out a deep breath, desperate to stay calm.

“Good evening,” He said quietly. “You must be Adrian.”

“Yes,” Adrian smiled, batting her eyelashes. She went to stand up but Dean immediately jumped on her, straddling her; causing her gown to ride up a little. Adrian giggled underneath him, arching slightly under his touch. “You’re certainly eager aren’t you?” She said with a wink.

In truth Dean just didn’t want to feel like a midget next his Angel in stiletto heels, but his panicked response seemed to have gotten Adrian very worked up. Dean brushed Adrian’s wild curls out of her eyes. Part of him was a little nervous; understandable considering how quickly this had escalated. As excited as he was he really didn’t know how to play this. For example, was he allowed to take Adrian’s clothes off? If so how much? Where was he allowed to start?

“Are you shy Dean?” Adrian asked as if she had been reading his mind. One of her hands snaked down between them to grope Dean through his trousers. “Because your little friend here isn’t.” She winked at him, her long lashes fluttering slightly, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. With surprising strength she flipped Dean over, one hand splayed across his chest, caressing his cotton shirt.

“I am going to do everything I’ve ever dreamed of doing to you,” She said, before biting at the collar of Dean’s shirt, smearing lipstick over it. “I’ve wanted you since I was just a teenage girl, watching _Siren_ with the lights off.” Dean whimpered, his eyes closing. He’d never felt this helpless before, especially not in the hands of a woman. Well, sort of. “I watched it over and over again, watching your naked body dripping wet and gorgeous. I fingered myself until I came, imagining it was you fucking my wet pussy.”

“Adrian!” Dean gasped, his chest heaving as he panted, overcome with the strangest arousal.

“I want to see you naked Dean,” Adrian continued. “As naked as you were in that film so all my fantasies can come true.” Dean moaned loudly, staring up at the ceiling as Adrian unbuttoned his shirt. He could no longer see her; but the image of her when he first came in was stuck firmly in his mind. He was sure it was one he would never forget! He could be a ninety-year-old Alzheimer’s patient, stuck in a hospital, unable to remember his grandchildren’s birthdays; but still he would have the image of Adrian ‘Aidan’ Turner sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for him, stuck in his mind’s eye.

Adrian dragged her long nails down Dean’s torso, scratching at the flesh. Not enough to cause pain but enough to ignite the nerves. She lowered her head to kiss Dean’s pretty nipples, her lipstick leaving bruise coloured marks on his tender skin. Dean’s mouth opened as he gasped for air, the sensations shooting through him. He tried to think of something to say, something to cry out, but nothing came to mind.

“Take it off!” Adrian growled before biting down on the nipple between her teeth. Dean obeyed his mistress, sitting up and throwing the white shirt on the floor. He leaned back against the headboard, smiling down at Adrian as she threw his boots and socks onto the floor. Dean raised an eyebrow as he watched her caressing his feet with her strong fingers. She rubbed the soles of his feet in subtle circular motions before lowering her head, her dark curls falling over her eyes. Dean hissed as she began to kiss his feet, running her tongue in-between his toes.

Dean bit his lip at the slightly uncomfortable sensation. After a whole day of rubbing around those heavy, clunky boots, he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious about the state of his feet. But at the same time, he was reluctant to tell Adrian to stop straight away. He whimpered softly as Adrian began to suck gently on his toes. The feeling was very peculiar; yet it was quickly becoming strangely arousing. Unfortunately he could not shake his daily activities from his mind. This really couldn’t have been pleasant for Adrian.

“Adrian,” he said cautiously. “Can you please not?”

“Why?” She asked before sucking his big toe back into her mouth.

“Please Adrian!” Dean gasped. She giggled around the digit, a naughty hand trailing up his trouser leg to grope his cock. Adrian crawled up Dean’s legs like a lioness stalking her pray, her eyes dark with lust. Nothing could have tempted Dean away from her beautiful face as he lay, helpless on his own bed. He watched her like she was a hypnotic deity as she ran her pretty pink tongue up his metal zipper. Adrian undid the button with her teeth before pulling the zipper down. Her hands, that were still kneading Dean’s thighs, tugged the trousers down, throwing them aside. Just as she had done with his button and zipper, she pulled his boxers down with her mouth before swallowing Dean’s hard cock in one swift motion. Dean cried out loudly before biting his lip again, remembered his conversation with Adam and Martin.

Adrian’s illusion was shattered in his mind for a moment as he felt the familiar sensation of Aidan’s hot mouth. The soft lips and agile tongue that could bring him so quickly to completion. Every time his lover took him into his mouth Dean felt like the luckiest man in the entire world. Aidan could suck a cock like he was born to, and Adrian it seemed was no different. Although Dean doubted this was the first time she had broken into some actor’s trailer and waited in her underwear. Adrian swallowed him rapidly, rubbing the soft skin of her cheeks against him as she did so.

“Aw,” She whispered with a cackle when she removed her mouth from Dean’s cock. “If you could just see how sweet you looked right now.” Adrian sat back on Dean’s thighs, admiring him for a moment. Sweat dripped down his brow and across his chest, making him shimmer in the moonlight. He was the perfect balance between smoulderingly handsome and fluffy and cute. Slowly she climbed off him, smiling like the devil as she stood next to the bed.

Adrian looked at Dean with her perfect brown eyes as her hands slid up her gown. She carefully pulled down a pair of black, lace undergarments, her eyes still on Dean with a teasing smile on her lips. Adrian threw them aside, Dean watching them as they landed on the sofa. He jumped slightly as she climbed back onto him.

“You ready Dean?” She asked in her beautiful voice. Dean stared at her in awe, his mind unable to form proper words. He nodded furiously, biting his lip again. Adrian’s hands wandered over his chest again, pushing forward to grasp his shoulders. Slowly she lowered herself down, easing Dean’s large cock into her body. Dean raised his eye-brows as he entered Adrian’s already slick cavern. The words _filthy bitch_ crossed his mind.

As she sat down Adrian let out a loud sigh of contentment, throwing her hair over her shoulder. “Dean!” She gasped loudly. “Dean O’Gorman! Fuck!” Dean didn’t know if that was a command or a cry of pleasure. But he was fine with either.

Dean reached out and grabbed Adrian’s waist, thrusting up into her like a man possessed. He grunted loudly as Adrian pulled him upwards so she could hold onto him, bouncing furiously on his length. She grabbed one of Dean’s hands and placed it on her breast. Dean almost paused in shock of how real it felt. He brought his free hand up to the other one and squeezed lightly. They filled his hands, fitting there perfectly, sending him into a high state of dire need, making him thrust harder inside his lover.

Dean honestly couldn’t believe his life, how amazing his lover was. The effort that his love had gone through tonight all over something so silly, it made him realise that it truly was what he thought. Love. There was no doubt now. There was no possible way that this wasn’t the most amazing person that had ever entered Dean’s life.

“Dean!” Adrian shrieked again as Dean bit into her shoulder. “Please! Oh fucking God!”

“You’re a dirty, dirty girl,” Dean whispered. “A filthy slut who stalks actors. You’re so desperate for a good fuck and you love it don’t you!” Adrian said nothing in response as she bounced harder on Dean’s cock, whimpering loudly. “Stay quiet you little whore,” Dean continued as Aidan’s whimpers got louder and louder. “You don’t want to let everybody else know what a slut you are!”

Aidan finally broke whatever illusion was left as he rose up and slammed himself down hard on Dean’s cock, coming hard over his nightgown and Dean’s stomach. The image of his boyfriend in a dainty nightdress whilst spraying jiz over his stomach was enough to send Dean over the edge. He thrust hard filling Aidan with his come, one hand pulling him close with the other resting on one of his fabulous tits.

Dean collapsed back onto the bed, bringing Aidan down with him, cradling the taller man in his arms.

“You put far too much effort into these things,” Dean gasped, his breath still coming out in pants. He gave Aidan’s breast another squeeze. He defiantly owed him flowers- Or the male equivalent of flowers!

“Just wanted you to know how much you mean to me,” Aidan replied with a smile. He kissed Dean lightly on the nose before climbing out of bed to wash what was left of the make-up off.

Dean didn’t know how long it had taken him as he was fairly certain that he had fallen asleep. Either way, he was awake when Aidan returned, walking out of the bathroom completely naked, carrying his stilettos fishnets and come-stained nightgown. He shoved them back into a bag on the coffee table before pulling out a pair of boxer-briefs.

“You could wear Adrian’s panties you know?” Dean said smiling as Aidan pulled on his underwear. Aidan laughed and climbed back into the bed, spooning Dean as he snuggled into him.

“Why don’t you keep them,” Aidan said into his boyfriend’s hair. “There probably around here somewhere. They can remind you of... Well ladies I suppose.” Dean pushed back against Aidan’s embrace, desperate for the warm contact.

“Aidan...” He said quietly. “I need you to know. I don’t want you because you’re a man. I want you because... you’re you. You know that right?” Dean could almost feel Aidan smirk into his hair before he pressed a kiss into the soft curls.

“I know babe. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Aidan Turner in fishnets is an image we'd all like in our heads. 
> 
> And as I side note, I thought the name "Adrian" was a girls name until recently. I still wanted to use it, mostly due to the episode of "Friends" which features a woman named "Adrian Turner." Brownie points to anyone who remembers that. 
> 
> I'm am sure the question everyone who is following this story wants to ask is: why did this take a week longer than was promised? Well the simple answer to that is I was smart enough to injure my hand, meaning that I had to get a cast of some sort making it very difficult and painful to type. Seriously, this chapter has been sitting in a notebook since Monday! But since I've finally mastered one-handed typing (mastered being an exaggeration so please forgive any typos or spelling errors until further notice) here is part-two of this scenario. 
> 
> I am also somewhat behind schedule on this. So much so that the next scenario was the one I wanted to give to ThornyHedge for her birthday present. So yeah Thorny, the next chapter of this is for you.
> 
> Would be nice to get an update on ButterBalls ovary-explosion though :P


	9. Ever the Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean lets his artistic side loose in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to ThornyHedge.

Dean bounced up and down furiously on Aidan's cock. Every time he moved the shock of it went straight through his body, letting each and every nerve know what a good time he was having. He looked down at his Angel, handsome and dripping with sweat. It was the most perfect, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Dean couldn't stop looking at him, his beauty making him move faster and faster. Aidan reached up, grabbing Dean's strong shoulders desperately as he thrust upwards into Dean's tight channel.  
  
He loved this bit. Despite the fact that everyone who had heard of Dean O'Gorman had seen his incredibly lovely ass, he was the only one who had had the pleasure of fucking it. That ass was his and his alone.  
  
"Dean!" Aidan cried loudly. "Fuck Dean, fuck! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck-" Although Dean could probably have predicted what Aidan planned to say next, the words never left his mouth. His profanity was cut short by a loud desperate cry as he came inside Dean's delicious asshole. Aidan's eyes closed as he threw his arms over his head in exhaustion and satisfaction. His breath came out in pants, his pretty kiss-bruised lips all puffy and pink. Aidan lay still on Dean's bed, coated in long streaks of Dean's come and a few splashes of his own that had dripped out of Dean's ass as he climbed off his boyfriend. Aidan looked perfect. Picture perfect.  
  
Aidan came to when the sound of a loud flash startled him. He jumped slightly, his eyes blinking in shock. Aidan looked up to see his beloved boyfriend standing next to the bed with his camera in his hands. Dean lowered the camera slowly, blushing furiously when he realized Aidan was awake.  
  
"Dean..." Aidan said slowly, looking at him with his trademark cheeky grin.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel," Dean muttered, avoiding eye-contact and trying to quickly but efficiently shove the camera back into its bag. "You just looked so gorgeous there and so perfect. I... I'm sorry babe."  
  
Aidan rolled his eyes at Dean's look of shame and turned away from him. He reached over into one Dean's drawers, retrieving a packet of wet-wipes to clean the drying semen from his sticky belly. "Shame really," He said as he cleaned himself up. "I rather like the feel of it on my skin." Aidan looked up and winked at Dean, rubbing the cloth in circular motions around his navel. "All warm and gooey. It feels so wonderful, especially when it comes from the most handsome man this side of the world." Dean chuckled and placed his camera down on the dresser.  
  
"Only this side?" Dean asked as he climbed back into bed next to Aidan.  
  
"Well, until Benedict comes back!" With that Dean pounced on Aidan, throwing the wet-wipe into the bin before tickling his ribs without mercy.  
  
"You dick!" He cried, straddling Aidan again and continuing his assault. Aidan screamed loudly and tried to push Dean off him. He failed miserably as Dean's savage tickling seemed to have raped him of any sense of co-ordination.  
  
Stop Dean!" Aidan gasped out through laughter. "P-please, fucking just-fuck- stop!"  
  
"Why should I?" Dean asked with a raised eye-brow.  
  
"Because... Because I- Ah!" Aidan squirmed desperately, his eyes tearing with laughter. "I'll let you keep the picture."  
  
Dean stopped.

He stared down at Aidan with wide eyes, mouth gaping open. Unable to believe what he had just heard. His fingers rested on Aidan's abdomen as he mind tried to process what Aidan had just said. He couldn't move, couldn't breath. He couldn't even think.

Aidan smirked at Dean's dazed expression before shoving him off him, sitting up to try and get his breath back. Dean laid down besides him, still unable to say or do anything. The only sound was Aidan's rapid breathing as to tried to recover from Dean's assault.

"...You're such an arse-hole...." Aidan gasped eventually before collapsing on the bed. Dean bit his lip before slowly crawling over to his lover, snuggling into his side.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice croaky with shock.

"That your an arse-hole. Yeah."

"No. I meant about-"

"I know what you meant arse-hole." Aidan sounded angry, but as his arms tightened around his boyfriend, Dean knew he wasn't really upset. Dean craned his head upwards and kissed Aidan tenderly on his cheek.

"Really?" Dean asked, still not convinced that Aidan was really willing to let him keep his latest project. Aidan smiled and pulled Dean up so his head was resting on the pillow next to his.

"Yeah, you deserve it." Aidan nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, making him squirm as the stubble tickled the sensitive skin. Dean sighed in contentment and began to place lovely little kisses over Aidan's ear. "It'll help you remember me when I'm at home next week." The perfect glass shattered in front of Dean's eyes. He wrapped himself around Aidan, folding his limbs over him and holding him tightly.

"Please don't remind me Angel," He whispered, cursing himself as the urge to cry prickled up the side of his face. Aidan shifted slightly so he could look down at Dean.

"Deano are you...?" Suddenly Aidan grabbed Dean's face and looked into his eyes. The eyes that were slowly filling with tears. The sight lite up a warm feeling that spread through Aidan's chest. He was crossed between pulling his boyfriend back in his arms and kissing his face off, or bursting into hysterical laughter. Unfortunately, as much as he cared for Dean, the latter won!

For the second time that evening, albeit the first time of his own accord, Aidan fell about in laughter, his sides splitting with his hair thrown back over his shoulders. Dean stared at him in disbelief for a moment before becoming irritated and shoving Aidan off the bed. Aidan fell to the floor with a satisfying thump, but was still unable to stop giggling.

"I'm sorry darling," He gasped. He reached up and grasped to mattress to try and pull himself up off the floor. Dean however refused to acknowledge him and turned away, burying his face in the pillow, preparing for a good sulk. "Come on baby please!" Aidan begged as he climbed back on the bed, showering Dean's curls with kisses.

"Its not funny Aid!" Dean half yelled into the pillow. He let the soft cotton absorb his tears and his words, but Aidan could still hear his muffled speech through the fabric. "Aren't you going to miss me?" Aidan, trying his best to stop being a complete dickhead, made a soft cooing noise and ran his hands down Dean's back in a attempt to make things right.

"Of course I'm going to miss you Deano," He said before rolling Dean over and pulling him into his arms. Aidan kissed Dean again, lapping the salty tears off his cheeks. Eventually, when he felt his lover relax in his arms, he pulled away to sit on his heels at the edge of the bed. "Here darling," he said with a cheeky and slightly worrying grin. "I'll make it up to you." Aidan reached over and took the camera from the bedside table. Dean looked at him with a strange stare, caution in his eyes.

"What are you on about Angel?" Dean asked in a wary voice.

"You want pictures?" Aidan said before throwing the camera at his boyfriend. "You can have pictures!" Aidan sat back down, still stark naked, drawing his legs up to his chest, looking down at Dean as he batted his long dark lashes. Dean's eyes met his, but the older man remained still. His mouth went dry as he stared at Aidan's smooth bare skin and the gorgeous body he had adapted to falling asleep next to every single night. The strong arms he now needed wrapped around his body to feel safe at night. He needed Aidan. He needed him with him. Always.

"Babe..." Dean whispered. "Babe are you sure?"

"Go on Dean," Aidan replied. "You want mementos? Get them. How do you want me? You want to remember my arse?" Aidan rolled over onto his knees and elbows, lowering his chest to the bed and presenting his hole to his lover. "Go on Dean," He said again. "You know you want to." Dean did want to. He couldn't deny it. Slowly, as if he was scared a sudden movement would somehow make Aidan change his mind, Dean sat up onto his knees, staring at Aidan's pretty, clean hole. He raised the camera up and pressed the button. When he heard the flash Aidan looked back over his shoulder.

"You like that?" He asked, his eyes dark with lust. "Whats next then; what else do you want to remember?" Dean's eyes darkened as lust returned to him. He could feel his blood pulsing through his veins as he cock began to harden for a second time.

"On your back!" Dean ordered, flipping Aidan over before he could obey the command himself. "Now spread your legs you little slut." Aidan gave him an innocent smile and did as he was told, placing his hands on his knees as he opened himself up for Dean. Dean reached behind him and grabbed the pillows from the top of the bed before placing them firmly underneath Aidan's hips. Dean leaned back against the headboard to admire his boyfriend. "Here," He said tossing Aidan some lube. "I want you to fuck yourself." Aidan let out a quite whimper as he coated his fingers with the lube. A familiar scent entered his nostrils, a scent that lit a warm fire in Aidan's chest. He looked at the lube. Sure enough it was Dean's personal favorite; the scented lube they had used on their first night together. Obviously it wasn't the same bottle. That had been used up long ago!

"How many fingers do you want Dean?" Aidan asked as he positioned his hand at his entrance.

"Three to start with," Dean answered in a rather dangerous voice. "We'll see how it goes from there." Aidan shuddered and tilted his head back as he slowly eased three of his own fingers inside himself. It was quite a stretch and rather sudden, sending a sharp bolt of pain through his body, but he continued. Aidan whimpered as the burning continued and he desperately began to siccer his fingers inside himself, desperate to reach his own prostate to try and take the edge off a bit. "That's it baby," Dean growled, slowly positioning the camera. "Finger yourself. Slowly, in and out. Nice and steady." Suddenly Aidan's fingers brushed over his special spot forcing his hips to buck up off the bed as the pain was replaced by pure ecstasy. Quickly Dean raised the camera and took the picture.

He got it.

Aidan relaxed somewhat after Dean pressed the shutter and started to remove his hand.

"No Angel!" Dean said sternly. "You keep going. In fact see if you can get a forth one up there." Aidan moaned in frustration and carried on fingering himself, pushing the three fingers back up inside himself, trying to stretch himself enough to accommodate a forth. He bit his lip as the burn returned forcing him to stroke his prostate over and over again. He shifted his hips, trying to find the best angle to get a forth finger inside his hole. As he finally pushed the extra digit inside of him turning the burn into an ache. He cried out in pain and distinctively tried to remove the fingers.

"Come on baby." Dean licked his lips and grabbed hold of Aidan's wrist, pushing it deeper inside himself. "Get them right in there."

"For fucks sake Dean just-"

"You keep at it or I'll shove my fucking fist up there!" Aidan whimpered and bit his lower lip. Despite the pain he continued to fuck himself, the pressure gradually leaving him. In all honesty he didn't know why he was doing this. He knew that he could tell Dean to 'fuck off' at anytime and Dean wouldn't be angry at him for doing so. He could say 'no' but for some reason he didn't want to. Maybe at some point during his relationship with Dean he had become a bitch for pain. Or maybe he just liked being Dean's bitch. Either way he could handle the pain; what he couldn't handle was Dean's smug little face.

"You like this then babe?" Aidan gasped out between breaths. "You want to see my tight little hole as stretched as it can get? So while I'm away you can remember what it was like to fuck it? I know you're going to miss me fucking you too, you like it way more than you can admit. But I suppose it'll be easier for you to remember that if you buy yourself a big enough toy! But for two whole weeks your going to have to live without my tight little ass!" Dean listened to all Aidan said but never once took his eyes off the stretched hole. Slowly he reached down and began to slowly play with his hard cock. He needed to relieve the pressure. Just a bit. With his free hand still clutching the camera he took the next picture.

Dean looked up from the camera and immediately began to blush when he saw what he had reduced Aidan to. The pain was etched across his face even though he could hear the delicate pants of arousal. He really had no idea how Aidan managed to turn him into such a demanding asshole!

"Ok Angel," He whispered, leaning over to stoke Aidan's curls, now dripping with sweat. "You can stop now." Aidan shouted out in relief as he finally pulled his fingers out of his sore hole. Dean sat back for a few moments, letting his boyfriend recover for a few moments. Aidan lay there is silence, his chest heaving.

"...Yeah I hate you..."

Dean smiled and leaned down to give Aidan a sweet kiss.

"Are you alright babe?" Dean asked softly as he caressed Aidan's cheek. Aidan leaned into the caress but shot Dean a dangerous glare.

"I'll be fine," He muttered. "But you better make me come!" Dean laughed and pulled Aidan into his arms, locking their lips together. Dean lay down on the bed, keeping Aidan on top of him. He ran his hands down Aidan's back until he could grasp at his firm buttocks. Leaning back, his head against the pillows, Dean linked his legs around Aidan's waist, rubbing against his hard cock.

"Fuck me again Aidan," He whispered into his ear. "I want you to fuck me every morning and every night before you go. I need to remember how good you feel inside me. They don't make toys like you. But I also want you to remember how wonderful you feel when we're together. When you are in your special place. Where no-one else has ever visited." Aidan laughed softly and kissed Dean's nose.

"You're so corny when you're horny," He said before crushing Dean's lips with a rough kiss, stopping whatever witty response was inevitably coming. Aidan pushed his boyfriends legs up and pushed inside him, still wet and open from their last round. He began to thrust slowly inside him, moving against him in a steady rhythm, making them one as they made love. Aidan pulled Dean close to him, listening to sound of his whimpers as he thrust against his sweet spot.

"Oh fuck Aidan!" Dean cried out. He shifted against the mattress, sitting up slightly to get a better grip on his boyfriend's firm body. His hand slid down his body once more and his pushed a fingertip into Aidan's used hole. He smiled to himself when he heard Aidan hiss in pain. "You know I quite like the idea of getting my fist in there. When you're home I want you to practice without me, stretch yourself out so I can get my hand in there the night you get back. I'm going to tie you to the bed and not let you go until I've had enough!" Aidan shoved Dean back down and sped up his thrusts, biting into his neck to hold back his screams. "You're mine Aidan," Dean gasped as Aidan's cock moved deeper inside him. "Don't you dare forget that!"

"Dean!" Aidan yelled as he thrust hard coming inside Dean. Dean whimpered and bit Aidan's shoulder, sucking in the skin to leave a large purple hickey, marking him as he reached completion.

Aidan rolled over and collapsed against the mattress, utterly spent. Dean turned and pressed another kiss on Aidan's panting lips.

"You're amazing Dean," Aidan said quietly as his eyes closed. "Love you so much..." A shiver went down Dean's spine. He loved him. His Angel loved him. Dean reached over and grabbed the camera one more time. He smiled as he watched Aidan sleep, raising the camera up for one last photo.

He knew that he would never be able to sleep unless he could watch his Angel sleeping next to him.


	10. The Inevitable Will Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean and Aidan hit a rough patch they feel like it must be the end for them. But sometimes the Universe works its way to keep fate on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually forgot to post this chapter. I don't know why- Maybe because somewhere deep inside me I didn't want this to end!

It was a universally known fact that if every aspect of your life seems to be going perfectly, something completely catastrophically shit is waiting for you just around the corner. Unfortunately, despite this being no secret to any human currently alive, no-one ever sees the shit coming because they’re too wrapped up in the loveliness of their current lives. The loveliness that is moments away from being stolen from them. Whether it is the perfect job, having a reasonable amount of money or a wonderful, loving and sexy partner- something will eventually come along to snap you out of your perfect world. For Dean O’Gorman it all started on a Friday.

The dwarves were all looking forward to a completely film free weekend, their first “time off” in a very long time. Ever since the two week break Jackson had been working them as much as was humanly possible. They had to spend over twelve hours every day running around in those hefty costumes and that combined with getting in and out of the aforementioned costumes, there were barely enough hours in the day to eat, wash and have a goodnights sleep. So it was no surprise that all the actors agreed unanimously that Friday night needed a night out.

It was fair to say that no member of the cast was more relieved than Dean. The complete lack of free time had been a bit of a strain on his relationship with Aidan, which in the grand scheme of things was still fairly new. They hadn’t been on a date in over three weeks and had taken to sleeping in their own trailers at night since it was much more convenient. Although it did mean that their sex life was no longer anything impressive. If you could still call it a sex life. It had been eleven days since their last shag, eight days since they had jacked each other off in the prop cupboard and four days and six hours since their last kiss. Not that Dean was obsessing or anything.

Dean had to admit that as far as new relationships that have hit a rough spot go, Dean and Aidan probably had a distinct advantage. They saw each other every day, ate almost every meal together and they still had a ton of fun together. Being on set, no matter how tiring it was, was always a complete laugh; especially when Aidan Turner was around. It was sort of like they had gone back to being friends, before they had started dating. Because they were fairly happy back then Dean decided he could live with it for a while. So long as he could be around Aidan as often as possible. He still completely adored him.

Dean couldn’t deny how wonderful he felt as he walked out of make-up late on Friday afternoon to make his way to Aidan’s trailer. He had decided to stop by for a surprise visit before getting ready to go out so they could perhaps have a quick cuddle prior to meeting the boys. Otherwise he doubted he’d be able to stay subtle this evening! Obviously they would both be too pissed and too tired to have sex when they came back from the pub tonight, but Dean wasn’t too bothered by that. There would be plenty of time over the weekend to catch up on what they had missed these past few days. When they came home after the night out Aidan could crash at his trailer, allowing Dean to sleep peacefully with his Angel in his arms, before he woke him up in the morning for some epic mind-blowing morning sex!

Dean didn’t think that anything in the world could ruin his perfect plan.

*

“Hello there Angel,” Dean said with a smile, letting himself into the trailer. Aidan was stood near his bed, brushing his hair in the mirror. Dean laughed when Aidan didn’t even glance away from his own reflection. Dean went over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, gazing at his boyfriend’s beautiful face in the mirror. “How are you feeling babe?”

“Fine, thank-you,” Aidan replied, his voice disturbingly heavy, carrying a slight sigh. Aidan turned his head smiling at him and ruffling his hair before pushing him gently away. “Do you want a coffee?”

“Please.”

Dean collapsed on the couch, watching Aidan fumbling about in the kitchenette. He was wearing a very Mitchell-esk black tank top, showing off his strong arms. Dean had missed this. Just being around his Angel, watching him and adoring him. Yet for some reason something about it just didn’t seem right. There was something rather unsettling in the air of the trailer. Like he had somehow annoyed Aidan but he had no idea what he could possibly have done. But Aidan’s movements were heavy, his stare intense and his breath deep. All sure sighs that he was on the edge. Dean didn’t really know whether to push him or not, but if he had upset Aidan he wanted to know what he had done so he could fix it.

“Angel?” He said quietly. “Is something wrong?” Aidan paused. Dean noticed him shift in hesitance before turning around to look at him.

“I’m not sure Dean,” Aidan admitted. His voice was husky, as if he had been crying, but there were no tears or redness in his eyes. “It’s just that lately it doesn’t seem like... We’re a couple anymore.” Dean smiled at him, slightly touched by his boyfriend’s emotions.

“Oh babe,” He said as he stood from the couch, intending to pull Aidan into a kiss. But barely a second after he stood up Aidan snapped- his mood moulding from emotional to just plain annoyed.

“No!” Aidan barked at him. Dean couldn’t help but jump at Aidan’s sudden change of tone. “Don’t ‘Oh babe’ me! This is ridiculous; it’s been days since we even kissed!”

“Well we haven’t really had any chance to be alone,” Dean tried to explain. “We’ve been working so hard lately. I would love to grab you and kiss your face off every time I see you but it’s not that easy. Not with everyone else around us.”

“So you don’t think that now would be a good time to tell the others that we’re seeing each other?”

“Jesus fuck not this again!” Dean groaned.  “Baby I’ve told you, it’s a difficult thing to say. I thought we discussed this. You said you understood!”

“I did understand Dean but that was then and this is now!” The seriousness in Aidan’s turn said more to Dean than his words. “How come I’m ready but you’re not? Is this all just some weird sex game to you?”

“No Angel!” Dean pleaded; incredibly hurt that Aidan would even suggest such a thing.

“Then what is it? Are you ashamed of us or something?”

The silence gave Aidan all the answer he needed. He turned back to the kitchen counter and turned off the slowly boiling kettle.

“Listen Dean...” Aidan said, looking at the floor rather than his boyfriend. “Maybe... just for the time being... We should take a little break.” Dean blinked at him. A strange sensations spread through his skin. He recognised it as a fear of utter terror. Only it had never been this strong before.

“No,” He croaked out, his throat dryer than it had ever been. “Angel please don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry Dean,” Aidan said softly. Dean could tell that he meant it, but it still didn’t ease the pain. “It’s just that our schedules have been so hectic lately we don’t really have the time for each other. Besides if you can’t even tell our friends that we’re together then what future do we really have?” Dean couldn’t believe what was happening. He had no idea what to say; he didn’t know if he should beg, cry, scream or all of the above.

“Aidan please,” He whimpered. “I want to work this out. We can tell them, we can tell anyone you want I promise. I love you.” Aidan glared at him. He didn’t look angry or upset. Just disappointed.

“And you choose now to say that for the first time?”

Dean bit his lip in shame. He loved Aidan, he really did, he had admitted it to himself long ago. So why had he never stood up, gazed into his eyes and told him?

“Dean, I think you should leave.”

Dean nodded. There was nothing more he could do.

*

It was Saturday night and Dean sat alone at the bar, watching the rest of the cast from a comfortable distance. He couldn’t have told anyone why he had decided to come out. Maybe because sitting alone in his trailer seemed more depressing than going out with his friends. Even if his now ex-boyfriend would be there.

Dean had bailed on the rest of the cast last night, claiming in a text to Martin that he was too tired to be any fun. He didn’t feel bad about it, especially since it hadn’t been a complete lie. So instead of going out he had done the normal human post-break-up ritual and gotten drunk/stoned in his sofa while watching ‘Love Actually’ and hugging a pillow that still smelt like Aidan before allowing himself to have a totally manly cry. Dean had no idea if Aidan had gone out last night; but he was here now. Not that it answered any questions.

In fairness to Aidan he wasn’t exactly ecstatic all evening. He just sat in the corner of the booth nursing a beer and avoiding conversation. Dean tried to avoid speaking to him or even looking at him. Despite ‘shame’ being one of the main factors in their break-up Dean didn’t think it was tactful to raise suspicion at this point. But no matter how hard he tried to keep himself distracted he couldn’t stop staring mournfully at those handsome brown eyes. When he was finally unable to stand it anymore Dean muttered something about getting another drink and ended up sitting alone at the bar for the next half an hour.

“Are you alright Deano?” Dean closed his eyes when he heard Martin’s voice. He was in no mood for sympathy and in even less of a mood to be comforted- all he wanted to do was to sit alone and mope. Dean downed the rest of his scotch in one swift mouthful and turned on his stool, planning some weird excuse in his head.

“Hey Martin,” He said with a semi-fake yawn. “I’m fine, it’s just getting a little late so-“

“No you don’t!” Martin sat down next to Dean, making it clear that he intended to stay there for a while. “Now tell me what’s wrong.” Dean bit his lip and risked a glance at Aidan. Of course Martin had noticed. “What happened?” He asked, placing a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“We... We broke up.” Something about saying it made it sound real.

“Oh Dean. I’m so sorry.” Martin squeezed Dean’s shoulder likely, clearly at a loss for words.

“Yeah thanks,” Dean said bitterly. He looked up for the bartender. “Can I have a scotch and soda please? Martin do you want another drink?”

“Don’t be a baby Dean, just tell me what happened.” The moment the fresh glass was placed in front of him Dean took a large swig that almost halved the latest drink. He tried but he couldn’t think of anything he could say to Martin to make him drop it.

“He was frustrated that we weren’t able to spend any time together,” Dean began. “Then he started bitching about how I hadn’t told anyone that we’re dating. Well, _were_ dating. That of course leads to him accusing me of being ashamed of him.” Not long after he had started talking, Dean noticed the anger in his voice. He let it flow through him, allowing himself to hate Aidan, at least just for the duration of the rant. “But it’s not like he ever told anybody! If he’s so God damn proud then how come no-one knows that he’s a complete faggot? Well alright, a complete... bi. It all just came out of no-where. He knows how busy we’ve been lately, what did he expect me to do about that? Should I tell Pete to find _another_ Fíli because apparently Kíli needs more attention? I mean... Yeah!” Dean let out a loud growl of frustration, silencing himself with more alcohol.

“Calm down Dean,” Martin said in a rather soothing voice. Dean rubbed his eyes as exhaustion washed over him. The rant had left him with a strange sense of peace, along with an emptiness he couldn’t deny. As his eyes closed all the memories came back to him. Their first night together when Aidan had been so demanding but so wonderful. He remembered his evening with adorable, innocent Kíli; terrified but so beautiful. The morning before their first date when Aidan had been so fucking sexy his horrific manipulation had been forgotten. And of course how could he ever forget his evening with Adrian Turner! Aidan had done so many amazing things for him. The effort he went through just to give Dean an evening of wonderful, intense sex and Dean couldn’t even tell him he loved him to his face.

“Fuck Martin,” Dean muttered under his breath. “What the fuck is wrong with me? I can’t even maintain a relationship with someone I fucking work with.”

“Well it’s not normally considered a good idea to get involved with those you work with,” Martin admitted. “But you and Aidan... Well you make sense together. I know Adam agrees with me and I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone else did as well.” Dean nodded, looking down at his drink.

“You’re right Martin. It feels cheesy as fuck but... I can’t let him go.”

“So talk to him then. There is no harm in trying.” Dean stood up, finally finishing his drink.

“Thanks mate,” He said loudly, his voice slurring slightly. Rather suddenly he wrapped his strong arms around Martin, pulling him into a rather awkward hug.

“Anytime Dean,” Martin replied, patting Dean’s back slowly. “Now don’t you have something to sort out?” Dean nodded and turned suddenly, grabbing onto Martin as he stumbled back over to the booth.

“Welcome back Dean!” Adam said in a rather chipper voice. Dean grunted in reply, his eyes scanning the booth.

“Where’s Aidan?” He asked.

“Oh he just went out for a fag,” Richard explained. “Do you want us to move up?”

“No its fine. I’ll just go out and make sure he’s ok.”

“Come on Fíli!” James said laughing. “You can let your little brother have five minutes to himself.”

The rest of the cast cracked up in laughter as Dean wandered towards the exit, the world around him starting to spin. He tried to calculate how many drinks he had had that evening but was scared of what the result might be. The voice in his head tried to tell him that now was not the time to try and win Aidan back; but for some reason he was reluctant to listen. There was something else, something inside him telling him to carry on. That it was all for the better.

“Angel?” Dean cried out the moment he made it through the door. “Angel are you out here?” Dean peered round, ignoring the staring strangers. He couldn’t see Aidan in the outdoor seating area or standing next to any of the ash buckets. “Aidan?” He tried thinking that Aidan might still be too pissed off with him to acknowledge his epithet.

“Dean!” Dean perked up at the mention of his name coming from the alleyway next to the bar. Dean practically sprinted round the corner, knowing that very little good could come from a distressed call coming from a dark, secluded place. His footsteps filled with urgency and he was feeling very glad that he hadn’t listened to his head voice. The moment Dean turned the corner he froze in fear.

Aidan wasn’t alone. He was surrounded by three large men, all much taller than Aidan. Dean looked at each of them, staring them up and down, rage boiling inside of him. Each man was closing in closer on Aidan, laughing at him as he stood completely still. One of them shoved him against the stone wall, laughing louder as he hissed.

“Hey!” Dean shouted at them, stepping into the alleyway. “What do you think you’re doing?” All eyes turned to him. Three sets of beady ugly eyes trying to look scary and the eyes of his Angel.

“Look who it is boys,” Said the tallest fellow. “Bragi is here!” Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes as the idiots laughed again.

“Step away from my boyfriend!” Dean growled, staring at the brute’s eyes.

“Boyfriend!” The man spluttered. “I fucking knew it! Oi, Matt. You owe me ten dollars!”

“Step away from him now,” Dean said slowly. “Leave him alone and no-one will get hurt.”

“Oh really? What are you going to do if we don’t short-arse?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Yeah I really do.” The other men had let go of Aidan and had now come over to back up their vile friend. “You sure you want to do this you little poof?” Dean said nothing but stood his ground. Somewhere in his mind Fíli crept in on the action- and Dean welcomed him with open arms. Soon the idiot was growing impatient, his fists tightening. “Alright Anders. Have it your way!”

His fist flew through the air, aimed right at Dean’s face. Aidan cringed and let out a (completely manly) squeal, his legs giving way as he fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his head when a loud scream entered his ears, followed by a pained cry. Unable to stand the tension, Aidan risked a look.

The leader of the dickheads was curled up on the floor, whimpering in pain. The other two were still standing but were shaking in shock.

“Now fuck off!” Dean yelled. “Now!” The men swiftly helped their snivelling friend up off the ground and ran away as fast as their bastard legs could carry them. Dean kept up his stance while the pussies fled the scene before running quickly to Aidan’s side. “Are you alright Angel?” Dean asked, checking Aidan for any visible bruises. Dean couldn’t tell if he was relieved or stunned.

“Dean...” Aidan whispered; his voice cracking. “How... What did you do?” Dean chuckled as he helped Aidan back onto his feet.

“To be honest I think that was more ‘Epic Dwarf Training’ then the black belt,” Dean admitted, brushing Aidan’s curls out of his eyes. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride and satisfaction over what he had just done. “Now seriously are you alright?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine,” Aidan said, slightly embarrassed. He looked at Dean, his pretty mouth curving into a half-smile. “So, ‘Step away from my boyfriend?’” Dean blushed and looked away. Aidan could have sworn that he looked more terrified now then he did around the muggers.

“I’m sorry Aidan, I didn’t think.”

“You think I’m going to take you back now you’ve saved me from some goons?”

“Seriously Aidan I’m really sorry. It just came out. I didn’t-.” Dean’s sentence was cut short by a messy kiss crashing onto his mouth. Aidan’s hands framed Dean’s beautiful face, his thumbs caressing the stubbed cheeks.

“Shut the fuck up you wanker!” Aidan whispered when he pulled away from Dean’s lips. Barely a second later they kissed again, their lips and tongues entwining like they were the only two people in the world that mattered in that moment. In that moment all was forgiven.

“Lads? Are you alright- Oh Jesus fuck!” The boys broke their kiss and turned to greet five members of The Hobbit Cast staring at them like they were mutant pigeon monsters. Dean and Aidan looked at each other, huge grins breaking out on their faces.

“Well this is new,” Richard said, his eye-brows rising. “Or not. How long has this been going on for?”

“A few months now I think,” Dean said with confidence. Aidan gazed at him with a look of admiration, draping his arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Well then,” James said, a little less stunned then Dean would have liked. “Seems like a cause for celebration; let’s get another round in.” The cast made several sounds of agreement before turning and heading back into the bar. Aidan leaned over and pressed a kiss into Dean’s left dimple.

“Well done babe,” He whispered.

*

A few hours later, roughly three am on Sunday morning, Aidan and Dean lay together on Dean’s bed, curled up together in the blankets and gently playing with each other’s hair. Everything about the moment was so peaceful.

“Dean,” Aidan said before giving Dean a light kiss. “I’m so sorry I was such a whiney bitch!”

“It’s alright babe.” Dean ran his hand down Aidan’s back, caressing each vertebra. “I understand that Irish people get rather cranky if they haven’t had a drink in a while.”

“Ah fuck off!” Aidan cried, slapping Dean hard on his bottom. Dean smiled and kissed Aidan again, slipping his tongue into the pretty mouth. Aidan let out a quiet whimper, pressing his erection into Dean’s thigh.

“I love you Angel,” Dean said, gazing into Aidan’s eyes.

“I know darling,” Aidan whispered. “I love you too.” Dean growled and pushed Aidan down against the soft mattress, kissing his neck tenderly.

“Does this mean I can give you Hickeys now?” Dean asked before biting Aidan’s ear lobe.

“I don’t think make-up would be very happy.” Aidan moaned loudly, squirming under his boyfriend. “Dean?”

“Um.”

“Aren't you a little worried about what happened tonight?”

“What do you mean?”

“Those thugs. They recognised you.”

“So what if they did?”

“Well they could tell someone. The media. Aren't you scared that you've just been outed?”

“What?” Dean pulled back, raising an eye-brow. “Aidan they were a bunch of thuggish dicks!”

“But that doesn't mean that they’re subtle.” Dean wrapped his arms around Aidan and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Aidan if they tried to tell people that we’re a couple then they would have to admit to being beaten up by a poof!” Aidan laughed hysterically, ruffling Dean’s hair. Slowly he leaned back against his pillow, his eyes roaming over Dean’s body.

“Make love to me Dean,” He said, running a hand down the hard muscles of Dean’s abdomen. Dean pressed another kiss onto his boyfriend’s mouth. He would never tire of kissing him. It made him feel slightly strange, thinking about how quickly this man had become his life and his world. Part of him began to sincerely think about whether it would be appropriate to write Rob Kazinsky a thank-you card!

“Of course Angel,” He whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left Kudos and feedback, I love you all to pieces. And special thanks to ThornyHedge and Butterballs who inspired this fic. They are truly Goddesses of slash! Good luck to you all and God bless. :-)
> 
> *eternal hugs*


End file.
